The Ocean and the Alpha
by atianaloove
Summary: Perseus Jackson is an Omega. He is no average Omega, either: he is mated to Alpha Jason Grace. Percy thought the biggest challenge of his life would be living with Jason and taking care of the pack. But someone else has something different in mind. (some fluff, gets darker) JasonxPercy, ReynaxAnnabeth, LeoxFrankxHazel, NicoxWill, ZeusxHera, PoseidonxSally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is a new fanfiction I've started, I hope you like it. The relationships it will contain will be listed underneath, but first I'm going to list the minor change I've made:**

 **Percy will be an Omega in this book. I find it so different to be writing about a Percy that doesn't talk back (YET) so in the beginning, he may be a little shy.**

 **-Atiana**

~August 24th~ _A couple days after the birth of the Alpha's son…_

Alpha Poseidon Jackson watched in human form as his pack subjects fought against the invading rogues while protecting his wife, Luna, and soulmate, Sally, and their newborn cub.

When he was sure the rogues weren't paying attention, he turned to Sally and whispered, "Go. Run, get out of here. I'll stay with the pack members and make sure that the monsters don't follow you. You have to take Perseus and run!"

Sally watched in fear as one of the rogues took down another soldier, but her voice was strong. "I've already told you, Poseidon, I'm not leaving you to the mercy of the beasts. We are going to get out of this _together._ I am making sure our son will grow up with a father to guide him."

"If you don't get out of here now, the child will have no parents to grow up with _at all_." Poseidon said. "Please, Sally, go!"

One of the pack members spoke to their Alpha and Luna through the mind link. _Alpha, if it wouldn't be so bold, I agree with Luna Sally. You both need to get out of here. These rogues are merciless, and as hard as we fight, they have more warriors. No one in the pack has any children to lose, but you. We will protect you for as long as we can and provide a distraction, but please, make it out alive!_

Poseidon stared out at the battlefield, at his soldiers, at his family and friends. "I…I can't abandon my pack," he whispered, "you're my family."

One of the pack women hiding in the house quietly shifted into her wolf and approached Poseidon and Sally. She pushed against their legs with her muzzle, making them back up until they were both behind the house and out of sight.

 _Alpha, Luna, thank you for protecting and caring for us all. But please, let us return the favor. Escape! Flee, and grow up with your son! All we want is your happiness._

Poseidon felt the pack agreement through the link overpower his will to stay. "A-Alright." His voice cracked as he said it. He shifted into his wolf, who was twice the size of an average wolf, and pushed Sally and Perseus onto his back. Once they were secure, Poseidon turned and nodded at his pack members, then ran off into the night.

He ran for what felt like hours. By the time he took a rest, it was dawn and he could no longer sense anyone from his pack. They were all gone.

Poseidon howled in pain. Sally, still cradling Perseus, walked over to her husband and wrapped her one free arm around his neck. She comforted her mate until the pain subsided, and they continued on.

 _There is a pack near here,_ Poseidon said to her through their link. _Do you think they will accept us?_

 _I hope so._ Sally said. _I don't know if Perseus will be willing to stay quiet for much longer._

She continued whispering soft words into the blanket that held her child.

Poseidon walked beside her in wolf form, then suddenly stopped. _Don't take another step forward. This is their boundary line. If we step over, we will be seen as trespassers. I'm trying to communicate with the Alpha right now._

Sally paused and bounced Perseus, then looked up and smiled. "Hey," she whispered to the baby, "Look at the pretty stars."

Perseus opened his sea green eyes and looked up. There were so many pretty lights shining in the sky; they looked like they'd never end.

"There is a special constellation up in the sky, Percy. Do you know what it is?" The baby smiled at his mother and clenched her finger in his tiny hand. "Her name is Zoe. She was one of the Moon Goddess' most faithful guardians. When she died, the Moon Goddess put her to live forever in the sky. Do you see her?"

Perseus kept his eyes trained upward, loving the way these soft lights lit up the night.

Poseidon watched his mate and child, warmth filling his heart. While he missed the family he called a pack, he wouldn't have traded anything for this beautiful moment in his son's life.

 _Come over the line. Approach the second tree to the right slowly._ A voice said in his head. It was the neighboring Alpha.

Poseidon walked behind a tree and changed back to human form, wearing only shorts. He stepped out and walked over to Sally. "He's ready for us." He said.

Sally nodded and followed Poseidon over the boundary line and frowned in confusion as he stepped in front of a tree. She manages to hide her surprise when a man stepped out from behind it.

He had dark hair, not unlike Poseidon's, and sky blue eyes, He watched the couple warily.

"I am Zeus Grace, Alpha of the Olympian Pack. May I ask why you are here?"

Poseidon took his time carefully explaining their situation. Zeus noticed how his voice broke when he spoke of leaving his pack behind.

"I am no longer an Alpha. Now, my mate and I are just looking for a new home. If you would be willing to accept us into your pack, we would be very grateful." Poseidon finished.

Zeus studied their expressions carefully. He felt bad for this couple and would have taken them in, but he already had so many mouths to feed. How could he turn them away gently?

Just as he was about to respond, a small voice began to cry. Sally rocked the blanket back and forth, humming and cooing to Perseus to quiet him.

Zeus' eyes widened. _A child? They had a_ child? There was no way Zeus was about to leave this family to the mercy of the woods.

"Alright." He said with a smile. "Welcome to the Olympian Pack."

Sally sighed with relief and Poseidon smiled gratefully at Zeus.

"Your official Welcoming Ceremony will take place a week from now so that you can get to know the pack members and get used to life around here. I apologize, but because you are new, you will have to start at the bottom of the pack ranks."

On the outside, Poseidon took this graciously. On the inside, his wolf howled in humiliation and fury. From and Alpha to an _Omega?_ This was damaging his pride. But he sucked it up and kept on walking.

"You guys will fit right in; I'm sure everyone will welcome you with open arms."

With that, Zeus took them in and Poseidon, Sally, and Perseus had found a new home.


	2. Chapter 2

~June 29th~ _Sixteen years later…_

Poseidon and Sally had been introduced to their new Luna, Hera Grace. From the moment she met them, she embraced Sally in her arms, cooing over how cute Baby Perseus was. Hera herself had just had a child, too, on July 1st. His name was Jason. He was one month old when the Jacksons came to live in the pack.

But now, Jason was sixteen years old. He had been groomed to be an Alpha since birth, training the hardest and getting the best grades. He was about to begin his senior year of high school, come September, and most importantly, Jason was ready to start looking for his mate.

Jason didn't want to sound like a huge whiner, but he thought it completely unfair that all of his friends had already found their mates. Reyna Arellano, his Beta, had Annabeth Chase. Frank Zhang, his Gamma, had _two_ mates: Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque. Those three were quite possibly the cutest and most awkward trio Jason had ever seen. Even his ex-girlfriend, Piper McLean had found her mate: one of Frank's brothers whose name he couldn't bother to remember right now.

Jason wanted to experience finding his mate. He dreamed of holding him or her, sending them looks when they weren't looking that screamed _I am absolutely and positively in love with you._

Tomorrow was his birthday, an in celebration of the new Alpha coming into age, the entire pack planned on throwing a party. The next day, Jason would be seventeen, and his wolf would be able to pick up on his mate's scent; if they were in this pack, at least.

Jason sighed and walked home. The Alpha's house, as expecting, was the biggest house on the property. But that's not to say that the Olympian Pack was crazy rich. The house contained five bedrooms (two of which were occupied), five bathrooms (one in every room), a kitchen, a dining room, and a large area out back that was only used for events like, say, an Alpha's 17th birthday party.

As Jason opened the door, he was tackled in a hug. The person had extremely curly hair, but only reached Jason's shoulder, and he immediately knew it was Leo. "Hey," he laughed. "Hey, Sparky. It's about time you showed up!" Leo ruffled Jason's hair and he swatted Leo's hand away. When Jason looked up, he noticed that basically everyone in his friend group was here.

Leo walked back over to the couch and sat next to Frank, who was helping Hazel with her summer homework. They both smiled and waved and went back to the papers. Reyna nodded at Jason with something less than her usual fierce expression. Next to her, Annabeth waved at him without looking up from the book she was reading. Piper grinned and got up to give him hug too.

"Not to be rude, but what are you guys all doing here?" he asked.

"We just came over to celebrate a friend's birthday!" Piper said. "I mean, I know you have the ceremony tomorrow, but there's going to be adults along with us kids, so we figured we would do something just for us teens, you know?"

"That was really sweet of you guys." Jason smiled.

"Yep. As soon as Hazel finishes calculating what 8x+6b over 2x-3 simplifies to, we will be ready!" Leo smiled. Frank shook his head at his mate's foolishness and threw an arm around Leo's shoulders.

All the way across the pack grounds, Percy Jackson walked out of the high school with his friends Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. "I just don't understand why Mrs. Bartholomew doesn't like me!"

Will laughed. "Well, what did you do this time, Percy?"

"She was using a ruler as some sort of pointer for the board, and caught me doodling in my notebook. So she pointed the ruler at me and said, 'Class, there's an idiot at the end of this ruler.' So I asked her which end, and she gave me detention!"

Nico and Will laughed again at their friend's antics. "I can't believe you, Perce." Nico said, shaking his head.

"Did you guys hear about the Alpha's birthday festival tomorrow night?" Will asked. Of course they had. Everyone on the premises was going to be attending Jason's birthday celebration.

"He's going to find his mate." Nico whispered, looking around.

"Why are you whispering?" Percy whispered back. "It's not like you have anything to worry about! You've already found your mate, Neeks."

Nico blushed and avoided Will, who was staring at him like he was a gift from the Goddess (which he technically was; and this staring happened at least ten times a day _from each of them._ Percy witnessed it all).

"Personally, I find the Alpha a little bit too intimidating." Percy winced. Nico and Will gave him a supporting look, knowing what position he was in.

"If you're worried about it, Percy, then don't be. Whoever he or she may be, they're coming soon enough."

"Yeah, they'd better be." Percy said playfully. He saw his mother standing on the front porch talking to Hera Grace, and waved goodbye to Nico and Will, whose homes were farther away from the school.

As Percy walked up the steps, he bowed to his Luna, then kissed his mother on the cheek. "What are you guys going out here?" He asked with a smile.

Hera grinned and looped her arm through Sally's. "We just figured we both needed a little girls' day out." Sally chuckled and leaned into Hera. The two had grown quite close over the years.

"That's great! Well, I'll be inside doing some homework if you need me." Percy said, then opened the door. He found the house empty, as his father would be working and didn't come home until seven. Percy walked into his room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

~June 30th~ _Sometime in the night…._

Jason fixed his tie as he looked in the mirror. _Tonight's the night,_ he thought. _I take my father's place as Alpha of the Olympian Pack._ He allowed himself a little smirk. _I've totally got this._

 _Yeah right,_ his wolf snorted.

 _Shut up._ He retorted.

Jason's argument with his wolf was broken by a squeal from behind. He barely had enough time to turn around before his mother tackled him in a hug.

"Mom," Jason whined, but smiled.

Hera held him at arms' length and brushed her hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry, dear, I can't help it. You're so grown up. I still remember the day you were born, mostly because it was one of the most painful days of my life," she laughed, "but hearing you cry and holding you was worth it. Now, you're too big to hold. And you're going to be an Alpha."

"What did I tell you, Hera? I knew he'd turn out to be a fighter." Zeus said from the doorway of his son's room. "Happy birthday, son." Zeus and Jason man-hugged and the three of them headed to the backyard where the party was being held.

Jason walked out and saw all of his friends. Hazel wore a black dress while Frank and Leo sported black button down shirts and jeans. Reyna had a purple pantsuit on, while Annabeth wore a purple dress. Jason greeted them and they all chatted away until Zeus cleared his throat and stood in the center of the backyard.

"In a few moments, I will be stepping down from my Alpha position, and my son Jason will take over." Zeus said proudly.

This statement was rewarded with a round of applause. As the clapping died down, Zeus began a speech.

"Jason had been preparing for this moment for all of his life. Hera and I feel certain that he is prepared to take on this huge responsibility. But I want to leave him with some words of wisdom. We are not just a pack because we work and live together. We are a pack because we care, respect, and love one another. This is a family that we have gathered. An Alpha must never forget; it is his pack that makes him an Alpha, not just his birth status. How you treat those around you reflect how you act when in charge. Watching Jason for all of these years, I know he is fully capable of being an amazing Alpha." Zeus waved his hand forward.

Jason stepped into the center with him. And as the clock struck midnight, Jason felt the transfer of the pack fall onto him.

He felt how his mind link was now open to anyone and everyone, and when he opened his eyes, they turned red.

All around him, the people of the Olympian Pack, including his father, fell to one knee as they acknowledged Jason as their new Alpha.

Jason felt the shift in his wolf, too. Caelum, his wolf, was growing more aware; he had fully awakened. Jason was able to pick up every little detail in the surrounding area, like the string on Hazel's dress or the smell of Piper's perfume.

With this transformation, a new Alpha had been chosen.

Along with Jason, Reyna and Frank went through the same process to become his Beta and Gamma. The three friends had known this day was coming, and Jason made his choices wisely.

Their lives had changed forever.

~July 1st~ _Later that day, in the high school…_

Jason felt amazing.

He walked out of Global with Reyna, and people actually shifted to one side of the hallway _just for him to pass._ Even the teachers didn't crack down on him as hard as before.

Jason saw Frank and Leo approaching from the opposite side of the hallway and raised a hand in greeting. Frank waved back and returned his focus to a more-than-usual hyper Leo.

"Jason!" he shouted, then ran to meet them. "Did you find them?"

"Who?" he asked.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sparky! Your mate, did you find them?"

Jason smiled. "Now that you mention it, I've been getting these vibes from Caelum. He says that our mate is close, but-" Jason stopped taking as he sniffed the air.

"But what?" Leo asked. Frank and Reyna looked at Jason curiously.

"I smell something," he murmured. Jason took a deeper breath. He probably looked like he was hyperventilating, taking in such big breaths of air, but he didn't care.

There was something there…something familiar, yet distant at the same time….

"What does it smell like?" Reyna asked.

"Like..." he breathed again, "like I'm at the beach. There's a gentle breeze blowing, and I smell the sea, but it's very faint…" he trailed off. Jason walked in different directions, trying to see if the scent would get stronger.

He faintly heard Leo in the background squealing, "He's caught scent of his mate!". When Jason walked in the direction that Frank and Leo had just come from, the smell of the sea got stronger.

Jason took off in that direction, not even looking back to see if Reyna, Frank, and Leo were following him. (Of course they were).

At his locker, Percy readjusted his green beanie and shoved books into his bag while talking to Nico.

"I am very proud of you, Percy." Nico laughed. "You managed to go an entire class without getting detention."

Percy smiled. "Well, I try. But it was very hard."

They both stopped when they head a growl at the end of the hall. Percy and Nico turned towards the noise.

It was Jason. He stood a few feet away, red eyes glowing for everyone to see. The second his eyes made contact with Percy's, something inside Percy exploded. His wolf, Thalassa, began to howl and yip. Jason never lost eye contact.

 _What's going on?_ Percy asked his wolf. _Why is he staring at me?_

And then, Jason said the word.

" _Mate."_


	4. Chapter 4

Percy froze, looking at the Alpha. The entire hallway was deadly silent. One could hear a pin drop.

Percy was still slightly afraid of the Alpha. Given his position as an Omega, that wasn't too surprising.

What _was_ surprising, however, was what Percy decided to do next.

Percy ran.

Without looking back, he dropped his backpack on the floor and booked it to the nearest exit. Another growl came from the Alpha. "Don't let him get away!" He yelled.

Unfortunately for him, Percy was excellent at dodging and running. In this case, there was no exception. He ducked under arms and between legs and made it to the door. From there, he slammed into the metal and pushed the bar, racing down the steps.

Jason wasn't far behind him, but when Jason opened the door, he saw no sign of his mate. Caelum focused on his scent to track him down.

Percy burst through the front door of his home, turned around, slammed it, and locked it. When he faced the room again, Sally and Poseidon sat frozen on the couch holding papers, watching as their son slid down the door until he reached the floor.

"Percy, it's 11:15 in the morning. Why are you home so early?" Sally asked.

Percy breathed heavily. "Alpha Jason found his mate…at the school."

Sally's face brightened. "That's wonderful! Hera will be so pleased to know! What happened next?"

"His mate…ran away." Percy said.

"Oh." Sally said. "Did you go chasing after them?"

"No." Percy gulped. " _I_ am his mate."

Sally and Poseidon froze. "Care to repeat that?" Poseidon said.

"I'm the Alpha's mate." Percy whispered.

Just then, someone rang the doorbell. All three of the Jacksons jumped.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Jason called out from the porch.

Percy jumped up and hid behind his father. He knew it was childish, but the Alpha always intimidated him.

Sally approached the door and undid the locks Percy had put.

When the door opened, a sweaty Alpha stood panting on their front step. "I'm sorry to interrupt…your morning," he said, "but I think someone very important to me is inside of this house."

Sally smiled. "Oh…Of course." She stepped aside and made room in the doorway. "Please come in, Alpha Jason."

"Thank you." Jason stepped into the house as Sally closed the door. When she finished with that, she left the room silently and headed towards the phone.

Poseidon stared Jason down. "So you are mates with my son?"

Percy blushed at his father's tone.

So did Jason, and he straightened his posture. "Yes sir."

"And what exactly do you plan to do with him?" Poseidon asked. Percy stayed behind him, wondering where this side of his father had come from. For as long as Percy had known, Poseidon was kind and funny; never strict.

"I plan to get to know him." Jason said. "I want to learn every little detail about your son, from his favorite foods to his nervous habits. I just want to be there for him whenever he needs me and be there even when he doesn't." Jason smiled a little. "I've been dreaming about having a mate since I was one-year-old."

Poseidon studied Jason for a little more before sighing. "It's not like I can stop you, Alpha. But fair warning: hurt my family, and nothing, _especially_ something as simple as a status, will stop me from finding you."

Jason gulped and nodded. Poseidon stepped aside so that Percy was in his view. Percy smiled shyly at Jason, and he grinned. But both jumped as the doorbell sounded again.

Jason pulled open the door and his eyes widened. Zeus and Hera stood on the porch, grinning.

"I heard _somebody_ found his mate!" Hera cried. She wrapped her arms around her son and squealed. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie." Then Hera noticed Percy standing awkwardly to the side. "Is this him?" She asked. Jason nodded.

Hera squealed again and pulled Percy into a hug. "Oh, he's simply adorable. This is perfect! Sally, isn't it just perfect? Our sons: mates! Who would've thought?"

Sally laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "No one but the Moon Goddess and the Oracle could have seen this one coming, Hera."

Zeus stood before Percy, giving a him a look not much different from the one Poseidon had been giving Jason moments before. Percy gulped.

Then his face broke out into a smile and he wrapped Percy up in his arms. "Welcome to the family!" The former Alpha cried.

Percy smiled nervously and wrapped his arms around Zeus' waist. "T-thank you." He said.

Once everyone was inside, the two families sat on opposite couches facing each other.

"Now, we have to discuss how this is going to work." Hera said cheerfully. "It's obvious that Percy will have to move in with us into the Alpha house; a werewolf always needs to be near their mate, especially an Alpha."

Percy's eyes widened. "Move in? A-are you sure that's necessary? We don't live that far away from the house as it it..."

Zeus chuckled. "Yes. I'm sorry, Percy, it is necessary."

Percy looked downward. "How soon?"

"Tomorrow night, by the latest." Hera smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be able to see your parents every day! It'd be like you never left home."

So Zeus and Poseidon left the room to go pack Percy's bags.

"Jason, dearest, can you go out and stand on the porch?" Hera asked her son.

He stared at his mother in confusion but did as she asked.

"Alright!" Hera clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "Now we get down to the _down and dirty_ stuff."

Percy looked at the women in confusion. "What's the 'down and dirty'?"

Sally and Hera sighed. "Children." They said simultaneously.

Percy's eyes widened.

Hera began. "Because you are an Omega, Percy, your internal system is similar to that of a female. Which means that you are able to have children."

Percy blushed harder than before. "B-but I…"

"Yes, we realize you have male genitals; it only means that when you give birth, the baby will come out via cesarean section, or just plain old c section."

"Oh." He whispered, looking into his lap.

"I know, the speech is so uncomfortable, but you have to be warned. Not all Omegas have this ability; most do, but not all. And those that _are_ able to be bred...they're held very dear to the pack."

Percy nodded.

"Now that that's out of the way," Hera snapped back into her cheery personality, "we can get going! Jason!"

He opened the door and stepped back into the house. Zeus and Poseidon finished packing all of Percy's bags. Together, the families walked to the Alpha's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's eyes widened at the huge building standing before him. Jason stood next to him, grinning. "Home sweet home." He said.

Percy glanced at him and looked down again, blushing. Every little action Jason made seemed to make his stomach feel funny.

Jason, on the other hand, was memorizing everything about Percy, just as he told Poseidon he would. The way Percy stood, the way he walked with both hands shoved in his pockets, the way he always kept his head down. And every couple of minutes, his left hand would reach up and readjust his green beanie.

"So," Jason said, "What's your favorite color?"

Percy smiled at the childish question. "Definitely blue." _Readjust._

"Cool!" Jason said. "So is mine. How about favorite book?"

"Either _The Hunger Games_ trilogy by Suzanne Collins, or _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens." Percy blushed again. "But only because Great Expectations is the only difficult classic I've been able to read ever."

"Wow. That's a huge range." Jason said. "The only series I've really read is the _Harry Potter_ one."

"I love that series!" Percy said excitedly, before blushing madly and turning away. _Readjust._

"Didn't it just kill you when Fred died?" Jason asked.

"Definitely." Percy said.

By now, they had arrived at Percy's new bedroom. When going up the steps, they made a left. It was the door in the center of the hallway. Jason's room was the opposite, completely on the other side of the corridor.

"Welcome to your new home!" Hera said.

Percy stepped into the room and was blinded. Everything was white. The walls, the beds, the sheets, the furniture.

"We leave everything white so people coming in can decorate their rooms themselves." Jason said. "It's supposed to represent a blank sheet of paper; you can add your own color and personality to the mix."

"That's cool." Percy smiled.

Jason smiled back.

They just stood there staring at each other for a while before their parents did anything about it. Hera and Sally smiled knowingly at each other as Zeus and Poseidon chuckled.

Hera clapped her hands together, breaking their trance. "Well," she said, "We'd best leave Percy alone so he can start unpacking." She pulled Zeus and Jason away with her so that Sally and Poseidon could say goodbye to their son.

Percy faced his parents. "I'm gonna miss you guys." He said.

Sally took his hands. "We are right down the pathway if you need us, sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "Come visit us soon, alright?"

Percy nodded and hugged his parents. He walked them to the door of the house and watched as they walked away.

"I hope you learn to like it here," Jason said. Percy jumped, as he hadn't heard the young Alpha approach. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry!" Jason said. "But the pack house is a lot of fun; especially when my friends are here."

"Your friends?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Reyna, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, and Hazel." Jason said.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen them around at school." Percy said.

"Well, you can meet them personally. I mean, if you want to. If you're not ready, that's okay." Jason stumbled.

Percy was silent for a moment. "I think I would like to meet them." He said. _At least, before I lose the courage to do it altogether._

"Really?" Jason asked, smiling.

"Yeah. They're your friends, and we're mates, so we're probably going to be spending a lot of time together anyway."

"Okay." Jason grinned. "Alright, I'll send them a message."

Percy smiled as Jason mind-linked his Beta and Gamma.

When the doorbell, Percy realized exactly what he's just agreed to and almost felt his heart stop. _It's okay,_ he thought. _They're just people. Honestly, people can't be that terrifying. Can they?_

Jason saw his mate's anxiety and instantly wanted to calm him down. So without thinking, Jason took Percy's hand in his.

Sparks erupted the second their fingers made contact. Both werewolves shuddered form the sudden onslaught of electricity. Percy calmed down instantly.

Jason looked at him questioningly. Percy gave a small nod, so Jason opened the door.

Leo pushed past the door and burst into the household. "Hello, Grace family!" He yelled.

Jason waited until they were all seated. "Okay guys," he began, "I know that _some_ of us have been dying to meet my mate, and he so graciously agreed. Therefore," Jason squeezed Percy's hand and stepped to the side so that he was visible. "This is-"

"Ahhh!" Piper, Hazel, and Leo squealed, jumping up to tackle Percy in hugs. "He's so cute!" Piper said.

"I just want to gobble him up!" Leo said.

Jason saw hands all over his mate and felt his wolf stir. His eyes turned red in a matter of seconds as he pulled Percy into his chest. " _Mine_." He growled.

The three rolled their eyes, mumbling something about stupid Alphas and their possessiveness.

Jason breathed in the scent of Percy's hair and calmed down. He could still feel Percy's anxiety somewhere behind all of his emotions, so he tried to send out calming waves.

"Anyway," he continued, "This is my mate, Percy Jackson."

Percy smiled at them. "Hi." He said.

"Hi!" Leo said. "I'm Leo. Leo Valdez. These are my mates, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque." Hazel smiled and waved. Frank shook hands with Percy and Percy nodded in respect.

"My name is Piper McLean." Piper said. "My mate is Frank's brother, Troy. He's not around...much." She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay." Percy said.

"My name is Reyna. Reyna Arellano." Reyna stuck her hand out. "If I ever hear you say my last name, I will never speak to you again." Percy twisted his face in confusion, but bowed before the Beta. "This is my mate, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth placed her bookmark in her book and waved at Percy with a small smile. "Hey."

"Hi." He said.

"Now that we're all aquainted," Jason said, "who wants to help Percy decorate his room?"

Everyone volunteered to pitch in. "Alright, Percy." Jason said. "What do we need? We have buckets of paint in the garage, just let me know which colors. Frank and Reyna are upstairs taking the furniture out of the room."

Percy thought about it for a while, then said, "We are going to need LOTS of blue paint and a pack of colorful Sharpies."

Jason raised his eyebrows at the last request. Leo, however, simply reached into his school bag and threw Percy a pack of markers. They all walked to the garage and gathered every bucket of blue paint there was: from slate to artic to navy.

They all headed upstairs, ready to get to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the room was finished, Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Percy stepped back and admired their work.

Three out of four of the room's walls were painted a deep, ocean blue. The fourth wall was left white, but Percy had an idea that included the markers. He called it a "writing wall". Anyone coming over could write a poem, or song, or something cheesy, funny, inspiring, and sign their name. So far, the wall only had ten signatures (at one point, Zeus and Hera came in to join the fun), but Percy wanted to see that number grow over the years.

As for the furniture, the bedside tables were navy blue to match with the spreadsheets he found for his bed.

Percy loved everything and thanked everyone persistently for helping.

"It was nothing," Frank said. "Besides, I got to paint Leo and Hazel all day, so it was definitely worth it." Frank snickered as he looked at his paint splattered mates. The three of them had gotten into a war…let's just say that it had been messy. Not an inch of Leo and Hazel wasn't covered in blue.

"This was your fault," Hazel muttered. "I am not speaking to you until I can see my skin color again."

This made everyone chuckle, and they all trooped down the stairs.

Jason and Percy bid farewell to the group, then closed the door to the house. Percy immediately felt awkward again, as he was alone with his mate. Thalassa was trying to tell him that it was okay, he didn't have to be afraid or feel uncomfortable because Jason was literally made to be his other half.

"That was fun." Jason said, slipping his arm over Percy's shoulder. Sparks erupted as they made contact, and Percy couldn't get enough of the feeling. He unconsciously leaned into Jason, resting his head on Jason's shoulder. "Yeah, it was."

Jason shivered at the contact, but side-hugged Percy. "You sound exhausted. Do you want to go shower and sleep?"

Percy nodded.

They walked up to their bedroom floor. Jason and Percy stood in the hallway, each waiting for the other to say goodnight first. Just as Percy was about to break the painful silence, Jason wrapped Percy into his arms.

Percy's body melted into Jason's like the missing piece of his life's puzzle. He wrapped his arms around Jason's waist and breathed in his cologne.

Jason rested his head in Percy's hair. "I've been waiting forever to find you," he began, "and now that I have, I don't ever want to let you go."

Percy sighed into Jason's chest. "Me too."

They stood, rocking back and forth. Jason kissed Percy's forehead and let him go. "Goodnight." He smiled. "Goodnight." Percy whispered, a little dizzy from holding Jason so close. Jason grinned and headed down the hall towards his room. After a while Percy did too.

As Percy closed the door, he leaned against it and slid to the floor, like he had earlier in the day. "Moon Goddess help me." He whispered, grinning like a madman.

~July 2nd~ _In the early hours of the morning..._

Octavian paced back and forth. On the table before him, there were multiple scattered papers. Some held locations, trivial information, and photos. Others held ideas and plans.

None of them were working.

"Fail, fail, fail, fail!" He muttered as went through them one by one. "None of them worked. I just can't get to that idiot of an Alpha…"

"I wouldn't call him an idiot if I were you," said a voice from the back of the room.

Octavian's head snapped up. "Bryce? You're back?"

Bryce bowed. "Yes, Alpha. And with exciting news." Bryce smirked evilly.

Octavian smirked. "By all means, please do continue."

Bryce made himself comfortable in one of Octavian's office chairs. "Yesterday was a certain Alpha's seventeenth birthday-"

"Yes, I know." Octavian said. "Get to the important part."

"It seems as though our precious Jason Grace...has found his mate."

Octavian couldn't help it- he gasped. "Did he now?" He said amazedly.

"Yes." Bryce said. "Not only that, but he happens to be _quite_ a beauty." He slid a picture of Jason's mate across the table. Octavian slammed his hand on top of it and gazed at the picture.

This boy looked young, only fifteen or so. He had black hair that wouldn't stay out of eyes and beautiful green eyes.

"He might even be better looking than my Luke." Octavian murmured.

Bryce chuckled. "According to intel, his name is Perseus Jackson. Everyone in the Olympian Pack calls him Percy. He's fifteen years old, turning sixteen on August 18th."

Octavian knew Bryce had stopped talking, but he still felt as though there was more to the story.

"Everything, Lawrence. I need every single bit of information that I can possibly get." He muttered, knowing Bryce would hear him.

Bryce grinned. "He's an Omega."

Octavian stared at Bryce to see if he was lying. His heart rate didn't pick up, which meant…he was telling the truth.

Octavian cackled. He bent over and howled in laughter. "This is perfect!" He said. "This Omega-this _Percy_ -is going to be the downfall of the Olympian Pack!" He whooped once more.

"Finally! Finally, I will have revenge! I will have the ultimate glory! I will have an ETERNAL RULE!"

Bryce gazed upon his Alpha almost warily. Octavian always got like this, at least once a month. Bryce really just wanted to go home to get back to his mate.

"I'm glad you're pleased by the information I've brought you, Alpha." Bryce said, standing. "But I've got to get back to my mate. He must've missed me; I was gone for a month, after all."

They both smirked, knowing that Ethan would rather die ten thousand deaths than ever willingly run to Bryce.

"I won't stop you-you deserve some fun after giving me these pieces of information. But, my curiosity has been spiked: what will you be doing to Nakamura today?"

Bryce smirked. "I've been experimenting," is all he said, and walked out of Octavian's office.

Octavian dismissed Bryce from his mind and focused on everything he was just brought. He stroked the picture of Perseus Jackson's face. "You will be _mine_ ," he whispered softly, "and you will destroy Jason Grace."


	7. Chapter 7

~July 2nd~ _Later in the afternoon…_

Light shone through his window. Percy cracked his eyes open to avoid being permanently blinded. Once he adjusted, he threw the covers off of his body and went to the bathroom.

Percy brushed his teeth and hair and washed his face, then hopped in the shower.

He threw on some skinny jeans, a green hoodie, and his favorite beanie form yesterday before heading to the stairs.

Percy noticed that Jason's bedroom door was open. He was going to ignore it and go to the kitchen, but Percy was too curious for his own good.

He approached the door quietly. "Jason?" he whispered, in case the Alpha was still sleeping.

Jason's bed was empty. The sheets were a mess, but everything else in the room seemed immaculate.

Percy took a deep breath. His wolf was comforted by the mere smell of Jason's room.

After peeking around some more, Percy turned around and headed downstairs.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mother and Hera making food and talking.

"Mom!" he said, and hugged Sally. Sally smiled and hugged her son back. "Hey, Percy. It's only been a day; you can't possibly miss me that much. What did you do yesterday?"

Percy told his mother about meeting Jason's friends. "The Chases I know, and the Zhangs as well," Sally said, "But not so much on the McLeans. Ah, well."

"We finished painting my room yesterday; it's like an explosion of blue, Mom, I love it, and before I went to bed, Jason-" Percy blushed and stopped.

"Jason what?" Hera and Sally asked.

"N-nothing," he said.

"Spill!" Hera put her spatula down.

"It was nothing!" Percy protested. "We just kindamaybesorta exchanged words that I will never forget for my entire life and he kissed me on my forehead."

Hera squealed. "That's so cute!"

"Sweetie, that's great." Sally said.

"Speaking of Jason, where is he?" Percy asked.

"He's in his father's office, doing papers. You know; Alpha work." Hera responded.

"Okay. Thanks."

Percy kissed his mom on the cheek, grabbed an apple, and left the kitchen.

He walked toward the center of the house, which was supposedly where the Alpha's office was.

Percy approached the office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Jason's voice was muffled from the other side of the door.

As Percy opened it, he saw Jason take off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Hey, Percy." He smiled. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask you that," Percy said, "what's Alpha work like?"

Jason sighed. "It's a _lot_ of paperwork. Some of these are pack treaty agreements...Father wants me to learn all of them in case one decides to hold a meeting. I can't go in knowing nothing them, it'd be an embarrassment to this pack."

Percy sat in the chair in front of Jason's desk. "Well…I can help you, if you'd like."

Jason smiled. "Really? I think the work would be a lot easier with you here."

Percy grinned and picked up the first paper. "Okay. Alpha Troy Baker of the Dark Moon Pack."

Jason looked at the paper. "Alpha Troy is nineteen years old. His mate is Anna Loister, age eighteen. They have zero children. Troy is known for his generosity as an Alpha, accepting any runaways who don't seem to pose a threat to his pack: he makes sure they are trustworthy. There is someone in his pack with the ability to discern lies from truths."

"That's amazing." Percy said, taking a bit out of his apple. "How do we know this pack?"

"Father and Troy's dad, Oliver, were friends back in the day. The second they became Alphas of their packs, they made their first alliances with each other."

Percy nodded. "Okay, next: Alpha Deborah Gery."

"I definitely remember her." Jason smiled. Percy's heart plummeted.

"She was the first woman Alpha of her time; it's pretty hard not to forger her."

Oh. That's what he meant. Of course.

Percy's heart soared back to its original position and he instantly felt better. _I can't believe I got so upset so quickly just because he spoke in that tone about another girl._

 _Well, we are mates._

"…Anyway, that's Alpha Deborah."

Percy tuned back in. He put Alpha Gery's paper down and went on to the next one.

They continued doing this for a while before Jason looked at the clock. "Okay, Percy. I'm done with my work. It's a Saturday. It's 12:00 in the afternoon. What would you like to spend the rest of the day doing?"

Percy thought about it. "Well, since I got to meet your friends last night, how about you meet my friends?"

Jason smiled. "Definitely."

So Percy led Jason to Nico's house. As Percy knocked on the door, he heard crashing, yelling and cursing, and pounding feet before the door opened.

"Hello!" Will said cheerfully as he opened the door. When he noticed Jason, he bowed. "Good day, Alpha."

Jason grinned. "Thank you, but there are no formalities needed. I'm here to meet the friends of my mate."

Will's eyes widened. "So it's true! Nico told me, but I never thought…oh, it doesn't matter. Welcome! Please enjoy your stay!"

Will opened the door all the way and stepped aside for Jason and Percy.

As Percy walked in, he saw Nico come in from the kitchen holding a broom and dustpan. "Will Alexander Solace, I am going to murder you later for breaking that glass! And then my mother is going to kill me! And then my father's gonna be mad at her! Do you see what you have caused? A circle of grief-" Nico stopped his ranting when he saw the company in the hallway.

"You're so lucky. I can't kill you now that the Alpha's here." Nico muttered. Percy laughed as Nico bowed his head at Jason. "I apologize for speaking so freely in your presence."

"It's fine. Just call me Jason." He waved off the apology.

"Really?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

"That's a relief." He said. Nico ran over to Will, lightly smacked the back of his head, handed him the broom, and dumped the glass bits into the trash.

Percy and Jason hung out with Nico and Will, watching movies and making fun of the actors. At one point, Nico grabbed Percy's arm and led him into the kitchen. He looked seriously into Percy's eyes and asked, "Are you happy?"

Percy blanched. "What?"

"Does he make you happy?" Nico asked. "He's not hurting you, is he? Because if he is, don't you _dare_ be afraid to tell me. I've heard too many stories about Omegas mated to Alphas getting abused during full moons to the point that they die. You are _not_ going to become one of those stories."

Percy smiled and hugged his friend. "No, Nico, he hasn't hurt me. And I really don't think he will. Just last night…"

Nico smirked. "Last night? What happened last night?"

Percy blushed and told Nico what Jason said to him.

Nico was silent for a minute before he nodded. "Alright. I approve. But if he does anything-and I mean _anything,_ like it could be something as small as a kick in the shin- you come over here and you tell me, okay? Will and I are fully prepared to go beat some Alpha ass."

Percy laughed. "Got it, Nico."

Nico smiled and they headed back into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

~July 2nd~ _In a dark and cold room, on a dark and cold night…_

Bryce walked into the Beta's house. He listened all around the house.

Silence.

Bryce smirked. Where oh where could his little mate be hiding?

"Ethan…" he whispered. "I'm home…"

More silence. Bryce peeked into the bathroom. Empty.

"I can play this game all day, Ethan," he chuckled, "You know you can't escape me…"

Bryce heard shuffling from the closet. Then a streak of black hair raced across the hallway.

"Got you." Bryce growled, following Ethan.

When Bryce opened the door to the bedroom, he saw Ethan whip his head around. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Where were you going, little mate?" Bryce asked, advancing upon Ethan. The young werewolf tried to avoid being backed into a corner, but it happened nonetheless.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Ethan shouted. "You ruined my life! I, Ethan Nakamura, reject you, Bryce Law-"

Bryce growled and pressed his arm against Ethan's throat. "You don't get an opinion. What you 'want' or 'like' doesn't matter. Here, in this household, you belong to _me_."

"I…would…rather die…than be yours…" Ethan choked out.

Bryce smirked. "That can be arranged."

He pressed his arm on Ethan's throat until he could feel Ethan's crazy heartbeat on his chest. There was no air entering Ethan's lungs. His face was turning red, blue, purple, until finally Ethan slapped his hand against Bryce's hand.

Bryce let go and Ethan slid to the floor, gasping and coughing. "Now, we don't want that happening again, do we? So what are you to me?"

Ethan looked down at the floor. Bryce saw his lips moving.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

Ethan took a deep breath and whispered the phrase once more.

"One more time, babe, I want you to say it."

Ethan heaved out a sob and said it out loud. _"I'm yours."_

Bryce breathed in and smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Now, Ethan darling, meet me in the basement in thirty minutes."

Ethan looked up at him, tears gathering in his eyes. "The basement? Why?"

Bryce bent down and went to whisper in his mate's ear. "Because that's where no one can hear you _scream_."

 **Aww, I feel so bad for doing this to Ethan! The awful things about being an author…**

~August 18th~ _In the morning…_

Percy awoke in his bedroom. He smiled at his blue ceiling.

 _Finally, Thalassa! I'm sixteen today!_

He hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. Percy brushed his teeth, washed his face, and showered. He got dressed and wore his favorite pair of jeans, his favorite green converse, his favorite green beanie, and his favorite green hoodie. (It was only his favorite because he stole it from Jason).

Just as Percy was about to leave his room, a knock on the door sounded.

Percy paused, then opened the door. Jason stood on the other side holding a plate filled with blue pancakes, a candle stuck in the middle of the first.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Percy, happy birthday to you!" Jason sang as he stepped into the room.

Percy laughed. "Thank you!"

Jason placed the pancakes on his bed. He pulled Percy into his chest and kissed the top of his head. "I hope today is everything you've ever wished for, mate."

Percy felt his heart flutter. "I already got everything I wished for," he said, leaning into Jason's embrace, "the day I met you."

Jason grinned and his eyes twinkled with happiness. Percy could practically see Caelum doing somersaults.

"Would you do me the honor of sharing these pancakes with me?" Percy asked, sitting on the bed.

"I would love to." Jason said, and the two weres enjoyed a peaceful breakfast with each other.

After Percy and Jason finished, they walked downstairs joking. As soon as Percy's foot was on the last step, he was tackled by his parents in a hug. Jason grabbed the plate in time before it crashed to the floor and chuckled at the small family.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Sally said. She kissed her son's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom." Percy blushed.

"I can't believe it. Sixteen, already? You're practically a fully grown werewolf!" Poseidon said, then laughed at the expression Percy gave him.

"You know my wolf is the smallest in the entire pack, Dad." Percy rolled his eyes. Jason snaked his arms around his waist from behind. "Caelum and I think that just makes Thalassa even cuter."

Percy blushed harder than before and wriggled out of Jason's embrace.

"Alright, Percy. Tell me what you would like to do today, and I will try my best to grant your wish." Jason bowed to Percy, looked up, and winked.

Percy smiled and stood on a chair like he was making a huge decree. "Well, good sir, if you insist. Today, I would like to spend the entire morning with my mate. Perhaps a walk in the woods? Perhaps we finally let our wolves speak to each other?"

Jason's eyes turned red at the thought. "I think Caelum likes the sound of that," Jason said, his voice deeper than usual.

This caused Percy to blush and his voice faltered. "A-and in the afternoon, I would like if we were to invite all of our friends for a movie and games night."

Jason smiled. "This sounds like a very relaxing, fun day, Perce. And at the end of it, I get to give you your present."

Percy's eyes widened in childish glee. "Present?" He asked.

"Of course!" Jason said. "What kind of a mate would I be if I didn't get you a gift?"

Percy grinned and hugged Jason again.

Sally and Poseidon watched with soft smiles on their face. No doubt both were remembering the story of how one met the other.

When the two pulled apart, Poseidon turned to his son and hugged him. "Have fun today." He let go and ruffled Percy's hair. Then he turned to Jason with a serious face. Jason lost his smile and gulped.

"If I hear of any funny business," Poseidon warned, sticking his finger in Jason's face. He let the threat hang in the air. (Mostly because he couldn't think of anything to threaten the Alpha with).

Jason nodded severely. "O-of course sir, no funny business. Just two mates celebrating a birthday."

Sally chuckled and grabbed Poseidon's hand, dragging him off. "Have fun you two!"

"But not too much fun!" Poseidon yelled as the door closed. Percy laughed at Jason's relieved expression.

"C'mon." He said, taking Jason's hand. "We have a day of relaxation to get started."


	9. Chapter 9

Octavian sat in his office, writing on papers. He was checking over, reviewing the plan two times, three times, four times.

It had to be perfect. It _had_ to work.

Today was the Omega's birthday. Today, Octavian would have everything he needed to complete his plan.

Octavian was chuckling to himself when he heard a whine from the corner of the room.

His head snapped over to where his mate, Luke, was handcuffed to a peg hammered into the wall.

"I'm sorry," he snapped, "did you not see me working?"

Luke looked him in the eye. "I've been here for the past three days!"

"So?" Octavian asked.

"I want out!" Luke yelled. "I didn't ask for this any more than you did. It's obvious you and your wolf never wanted me for a mate, and I accepted that rejection a long time ago. If you let me go, I will never bother you again!"

Octavian growled and his eyes turned red. Luke gulped and pulled himself into a ball.

"Who said you were leaving? _I_ decide if you go, _where_ you go, _when_ you go, and what you do there. You are in there because _you_ decided to take off in the woods in the middle of the night. If you're looking for someone to blame, check out a mirror."

"I never should have crossed these lands in the first place." Luke spat on the floor.

Octavian shot over to his mate. "Want to repeat that?" He growled.

Luke was stubbornly silent.

"That's what I thought." He smirked. "Now you're just going to sit there like a good little _pup_ while your master does his work."

Bryce chose that moment to enter the Alpha's office. He immediately felt the tension in the room. "Alpha, the warriors are ready."

Octavian grinned. "Perfect. We'll leave now and arrive by dawn."

* * *

Jason and Percy came to a stop in the middle of the woods. "This is the spot. It's my favorite place."

Percy looked around. There was a small river running by two feet away from him. They were surrounded by trees; so much that it concealed them like a hidden room. Percy could instantly see how much Jason loved the privacy and the quiet.

"I love it." He whispered.

Jason smiled. "A-are you ready?" He asked nervously.

Percy slowly nodded.

"It's okay if you're not. I mean, I can wait for as long as you need-"

"I'm fine." Percy laughed. "I'm ready."

Jason nodded. "Okay. Alright."

"You shift right here, and I'll go behind a tree." Percy said, backing away.

Jason nodded again before he went out of sight.

Percy took off his hoodie, shirt, and jeans. He folded them on the ground. He shifted into his wolf. Thalassa was covered in black fur with piercing green eyes.

He stayed behind the tree, listening to the shifting and cracking of bones from Jason.

When the wolf finally did peek out, he saw Caelum.

Caelum had dirty blonde fur and Jason's blue eyes, practically sparking with energy. Caelum wasn't facing them at the moment, so Thalassa took the opportunity to admire his mate.

Caelum turned and caught Thalassa staring at him. The Alpha approached the Omega slowly, but Thalassa threw himself on top of his mate in excitement. On the inside, Percy was blushing, but his wolf was ecstatic at the contact.

Apparently, so was Caelum. _Hello, little mate,_ he spoke inside their head.

Both Percy and Thalassa melted at the husky voice. _Hi,_ they whispered back.

Caelum gently licked Thalassa's cheek. _I've been waiting so long to meet you._

The Omega climbed off of the wolf and stood. _So have I,_ he thought. _My father always told stories of vicious, tyrannical Alphas that mistreated their power and pack members. Because I didn't know you well, I almost thought you were like them. But now, I know different._

Caelum bumped noses with Thalassa. _I'm so glad you think so. But please, don't dismiss vicious Alphas from your mind. They do exist, and although they are not near us, they are not to be doubted._

Thalassa did some sort of wolfy shrug. _You know what they say. Out of sight, out of mind._

Caelum yipped in laughter.

The Alpha and the Omega chased each other in their space for hours. It was at least noon by the time Percy and Jason decided to put a leash back on their wolves.

The two mates changed back into human forms and dressed themselves. Jason took Percy's hand and, just as they were about to leave the tiny grove, spun Percy in a circle and dipped him.

Percy squealed in surprise and looked up at Jason, who had one hand on his back, the other still entwined with his own.

Jason gently smiled down at Percy.

Percy stared back at Jason, and felt himself leaning forward.

Both werewolves knew where this was going to go, and Percy was a little scared. What would happen after? Would Jason decide that Percy wasn't good enough to have for a mate? Would he _reject_ him?

All thoughts were lost the moment Jason's lips touched his.

Sparks. Electric currents ran between the two males. There was enough energy to charge a home in the midst of a storm. Percy melted into the kiss and submitted to his Alpha.

Both of their wolves relished in every touch one gave the other. As the kiss went on, Jason brought Percy up from the dip so that they were standing properly.

When they came up for air, Jason rested his forehead on Percy's.

"You're beautiful," the Alpha whispered to his mate. "I am so glad I found you; my wolf and I have been waiting all our lives to meet our mate, and when we finally did, he was the perfect person I could have asked for."

Percy smiled and kissed Jason's nose. "Thank you, Alpha. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect match, either."

They stood, head to head, chest to chest, fingers entwined, slowly rocking in a circle without even realizing it.

"I love you," Jason whispered. "I hope you don't think it's too soon, and I seriously hope that I haven't scared you off, but I love you, Perseus Jackson."

Percy grinned. His eyes brimmed with tears as he threw his arms around Jason's shoulders. "I love you too, Jason." He whispered into the Alpha's ear. "I love you so much it scares me."

Jason laughed and kissed Percy again. Neither could get enough of this amazing feeling that was spreading throughout them. _So_ that's _why mates were always making out in the hallways at school,_ Percy thought. _I can't get enough of him._

They kissed once more, and Jason squeezed Percy's hand. "How about we go spend the rest of your birthday with our friends, huh?"

Percy blushed and nodded.

So they left the grove, hearts thumping and thoughts soaring so high they could be mistaken for planes.

 **They are soooo cute! But I could have found a better way to end this adorable scene! Urghh….**

 **But the danger is yet to come….mwahaha…..**


	10. Chapter 10

When Percy and Jason walked into the Alpha's home, they were attacked from all sides.

Hazel, Nico, and Leo charged Percy and wrapped him in their arms. "Happy Birthday!"

Will patted Percy on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Aquaman." Percy blushed at the nickname.

"Aquaman?" Jason smiled.

"It's the cutest story!" Nico interrupted. "There's a video of Percy from when he was, like, one-year-old, he was swimming in the pond by the border with his mom. Percy had his first steps in the middle of that river, where the current was the strongest, and he was "saving all the little fishies from the bad humans that wanted to eat them-"

"Okay! Thank you, Nico." Percy hissed as his friends laughed. "I was one!" He defended himself.

"So Percy likes water, huh?" Jason chuckled. "That's adorable."

"Anyway," Percy said, "aren't we all here to celebrate a very important function?"

The nine children laughed, and spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out.

At one point, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Nico pulled Percy away from Jason's side and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What happened this morning?" Hazel asked as soon as they were in private.

Percy blushed. "Nothing! I mean…why do we always have these conversations in the kitchen?!"

"Don't lie to them, Perce." Nico smirked. "Jason and you have been inseparable ever since you came back from your little morning off. Something happened."

"Spill!" Leo said.

"Well…" With that, Percy launched into a quick version of what he and Jason spent the morning doing.

When he finished, Hazel and Piper were squealing, Leo and Annabeth were smirking, and Nico was ranting about how "Jason better not do anything to Percy or he'll have a lot more to worry about than running a pack".

"It makes sense," Annabeth said. "I mean, you and Jason have been together for over a month. I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

Percy blushed and pushed all of his friends out of the kitchen. They joined the rest of the group and went on with the festivities.

At the end of the night, Percy felt amazing. He and his mate were going strong. He had tons of friends that he loved and loved him. He could speak to his parents anytime he wanted.

Percy and Jason stood in the middle of their hallway, just as they had a month before.

"Good night, Percy." Jason kissed him, then the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Percy grinned and squeezed Jason's hand. "Good night."

Jason waited until Percy's door closed before turning around and heading to his own bed.

As Percy was getting changed, he kept looking for his favorite shirt, but couldn't find it anywhere. Eventually, he gave up on searching and wore another shirt.

He grinned and threw himself onto his bed.

 _Life is good,_ he thought before going to sleep.

~August 19~ _A little after two am…_

Octavian stood on the border of the Olympian Pack. He sneered as he stepped right over.

"I mean, honestly!" He whispered to Bryce. "What kind of pack doesn't even set up defenses at night?"

Bryce smirked, as he always did. "I think they did have defenses, Alpha. The troops we sent on ahead probably took care of them by the time we got here."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the males passed by a pile of unconscious bodies.

"Excellent." Octavian said.

They approached the pack grounds swiftly and quietly. It was obvious which house belonged to the Alpha; it was the largest on the land. Once again, Octavian snorted at the mistakes of the Olympian Pack.

 _This'll be too easy._ He thought.

"Where is the cloth?" Octavian snapped. One of his warriors brought up a white fabric. A T-shirt, taken from the drawers of the Omega. Octavian took a deep breath and his mouth practically watered. _What an aroma…_ he smirked.

"Make sure my search is not disturbed." Octavian growled at Bryce and the warriors. They nodded solemnly.

Octavian ran off in the direction of the Alpha home.

It was easy enough to break in; they didn't lock the door either. Octavian wanted to burst into laughter: he could already see the agitated and heartbroken look on the face of Jason Grace when he realized his mate was gone. But Octavian kept it together. He wouldn't have another opportunity like this in a long time…

Octavian caught the scent of the Omega and tip-toed up the stairs. They led to a hallway containing two doors on opposite ends. Octavian smelled the Omega stronger from the door on the left, so that's where he headed.

When he opened the door, it didn't make a sound. Octavian fought to control his wolf, whose rabid instincts were telling him to claim and mate this runt.

 _No._ Octavian told his wolf. _At least, not yet._

Octavian watched the sixteen-year-old sleep for a moment, admiring the peace and happiness on his face.

 _That won't be there for long._ He smirked.

Octavian approached the bed from behind. He used his hand to gently lift the Omega's head. The other hand he slapped on top of Percy's mouth.

Percy awoke, gasping for air, but there wasn't any. Something…someone…was blocking his mouth. Percy struggled to move the hand, but he couldn't even see the person's face.

Eventually, the lack of oxygen caused black spots to appear in his vision. Percy heard a few words before slipping into the darkness.

"You're finally _mine,_ Perseus Jackson."


	11. Chapter 11

When Jason woke up the next morning, he smiled at the ceiling. Everything was going right in his life. His pack was being taken care of. He had found his Luna, who he loved so much. He felt as though nothing could go wrong.

That feeling left the second he stepped out of his room.

When Jason looked into Percy's room, the door was already open. The sheets on the bed were disheveled, but nothing seemed extremely out of the ordinary. But Jason was already suspicious.

He sniffed around the room. Nothing by the dresser or the window. When he reached the bed, Jason caught the scent of something unfamiliar. He dropped to the floor and breathed in deeply.

There it was again. That smell…it was disgusting. And evil. And it mixed in with Percy's scent.

Jason shot up as the realization came into his head.

 _Percy's gone._

Jason pounded down the stairs. He went to his mother and father's room, where the two mates were still sleeping. Jason shook his parent's shoulders, heart pounding.

"Urghh…what is it?" Zeus grumbled. "I hope you have a good reason for waking me up at nine o'clock on a Saturday."

"Percy's gone!" Jason said.

Zeus sat up quickly, eyes wide. "No." He shook his wife, and Hera stretched her arms above her head, hair falling into her face. "Huh?" She asked sleepily.

"Percy's gone," Jason repeated, his world crashing down upon him as the words finally reached his ears. "He's gone."

Hera gasped. "Impossible."

Zeus immediately jumped back into Alpha mode, seeing that his son wouldn't be capable to taking charge quite yet. "Go wake his family. Maybe he's with them."

Jason collapsed to his knees and groaned. "No, Father, can't you sense it? His scent is gone. I can't feel his presence on the pack grounds." His voice broke.

Zeus was about to retaliate, but realized Jason's words were true. He couldn't sense the Omega any longer.

"Well, go wake up his family anyways." Zeus said. "Poseidon and Sally need to know that their son has been taken."

Jason groaned and put his head in his hands, shaking them. "I can't. They'll hate me. I lost Percy."

Zeus took his son by the shoulders and stared him in the eye. "SON! This is the time where you need to be an Alpha! This is when you take charge! Percy is out there somewhere, and he's depending on _you_ to bring him back. If you're angry that someone stole Percy form you, _get him back._ You don't want Poseidon to think you're a disappointment of a mate, prove to him _you're not."_

Jason heard his Father's words, and the truth they contained. His eyes glowed red and he growled. He nodded at his father, then bolted to the door. Before he opened it, he turned back and said, "At the head of Percy's bed, there's a strange scent. Touch and move _nothing._ It's there. The scent probably belongs to the person that took him. Gather the men and lead them in there _one at a time_ to get the smell. Make sure scents don't mingle."

Zeus nodded and Jason left the house.

* * *

When Percy opened his eyes, he thought they were still closed. Because everything was still dark.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he tried to remember how he got here. And when he did, his heart froze with fear.

 _I was kidnapped._

He immediately curled his legs into his chest and wrapped them with his arms. But when he moved his hands, he felt a sting and heard something rattling against the floor.

 _These must be silver chains. There's no way I can break out of those._

Percy kept his hands still to avoid getting hurt; he had a feeling he's need all of his strength to endure this. He thought back to the voice that spoke to him before the darkness took over.

 _You're finally_ mine, _Perseus Jackson._

Shivers ran down his back as he remembered it.

The door groaned open. Percy snapped his head towards it, trying to catch a glimpse of his captor. A long shadow approached the door, and a teenager stepped into the room.

He walked over to Percy. Percy locked his gaze on the boy.

He unlocked Percy's chains and grabbed his arm. "Walk silently in front of me. Ask zero questions."

Percy glared at the kid, but did as he said. If he was complaint, he could learn his way around the territory and find a way out.

But what did they want from him in the first place?

The teen led Percy around twists and corners; so many that he wasn't sure he could keep track of them all.

Finally, one of the hallways opened up to a cavernous space. Men covered every square inch of the walls, all armed.

In the center of the room, a large throne sat atop some stairs. In the corner of a room, an older boy was chained to the wall. Percy's eyes widened in horror. He was covered in bruises, and a bowl of water sat in front of him like he was some kind of pet.

"Perseus Jackson. I've heard so much about you."

It was the same voice. That cold, rough drawl that lingered in the back of Percy's mind. It was coming from the chair.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Percy asked, putting steel into his words.

"Oh, that's a shame. You broke your promise. And so quickly, too. I'm sure Kurt over there told you not to ask any questions."

A figure shot out of the throne. In no time, Percy was doubled over clutching his stomach, gasping for breath as a man stood over him.

"How disobedient for an Omega." The man smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason burst into the Jackson household. Sally looked up, startled, as her husband rushed down the stairs. "What happened?" she asked.

Jason braced himself. "Percy's gone."

Sally and Poseidon were silent. Moments later, as if their brains had just finally received the message, Sally howled in pain and clutched her chest. Poseidon rushed to his mate's aid, glaring daggers at Jason.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Poseidon asked.

"He's been taken. We don't know by who yet, but-"

Jason stopped short when Poseidon's fist collided with his face.

It's not like he hadn't been expecting it. The former Alpha had warned him since the very first day he found Percy: mess with my family and there will be consequences.

The Alpha in Jason wanted to assert his dominance and fight back, but the rational side of him told him to let it go.

"You lost my son!" Poseidon roared. "My cub…"

"I can't express how sorry I am," Jason's voice broke, "but I don't intend to let those bastards get away. They took someone important to _all_ of us. Your son, my mate, the pack's Luna. We will get Percy back, and we'll hit them harder than they've ever felt before."

Jason kneeled down next to the fallen Poseidon. "I need _your_ help to get him back."

He extended his hand out. Poseidon looked at for a moment, then took it as Jason hauled him up.

Together, the two weres lifted Sally gently, who had collapsed from the loss of her son, and walked to the Alpha house. Everyone was coming together. They would discuss and make a plan.

Jason _would_ get his Luna back. Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Percy stared at the floor as he clutched his stomach.

 _How did he move so fast?_

"However, I don't blame you." The man sighed.

"I was hoping you'd be able to follow instructions." He snarled, but not at Percy. "Obviously, Kurt, you're incapable of doing anything correctly."

Kurt bowed his head. "I apologize, Alpha."

The man sighed, then smiled. To Percy, it looked more like a grimace. He approached Kurt, whose head was still down, and took his head in his hands.

With a single movement, the man crushed Kurt's skull.

Percy gasped in horror. Blood ran down the man's arms as Kurt's body slumped to the floor.

"I've told you all before. I have no use for men who can't follow my every command." The Alpha sighed.

All of the men in the room straightened their backs and tightened their expressions. No one looked unfazed by the dead body on the floor; one of them was even smiling at it.

"Now," Alpha Rogue turned to Percy, who widened his eyes and stumbled away. "We have some business to speak of. There's no need to be afraid of me, darling. As long as you do as I say, that is."

Percy almost whimpered.

"You see, Perseus, your mate happens to be Jason Grace, Alpha of the Olympian Pack, correct?" Percy nodded hesitantly.

"Oh, good. If I had grabbed the wrong person, I would have had to kill you." He shrugged. "Anyways, Jason Grace happens to be a good enemy of mine. When I found out that he'd finally gotten his mate, I decided it'd be the perfect revenge to steal you away from him."

Percy's mind raced. _Revenge? There's literally nothing Jason could have done to this guy: he's only been Alpha for two months!_

"Now that you're here, I have three choices for your precious pack." Alpha Rogue said, grabbing Percy's chin in his hand. _When did he get so close?_

"Choice one. Alpha Jason will give me his pack for his mate. Choice two. Alpha Jason will give up his mate for his pack." The man grinned at this option, causing shivers to run down Percy's spine.

"Choice three," he continued, "Alpha Jason does something incredibly heroic and stupid that will result in the death of everyone he loves. By that, I mean he will try to save you, and my warriors will be here to slaughter anyone who tries to come and get you back."

The man let go of Percy's face, and he glared at the cocky Alpha.

"Now," he chuckled, "any questions?"

* * *

Jason and Poseidon lay Sally on Zeus and Hera's bed. He sighed and took in the sight of all the men in his home.

Jason walked over to his father and whispered, "They've all taken in the scent?"

Zeus nodded discreetly. "We are ready to begin the search for our Luna."

"Good." Jason clapped his hands and turned to the rest of the men. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I will get straight to the point. My father has already informed you why you are here. Someone decided they would waltz in here in the middle of the night and steal my mate."

Growls erupted from all around the room. Taking an Alpha's mate, especially when the mate was as rare as an Omega, might as well have been a declaration of war from the other side.

"Someone decided that we were weak as a pack, that we wouldn't fight back if we were attacked. But those people are _wrong_." Jason felt his eyes shift into Caelum's Alpha eyes. "They messed with the wrong pack. We're going to get Percy back. And we're going to destroy every person in our way."

The pack members cheered in unison.

"Get ready to shift and change!" Jason roared. "Say goodbye to your loved ones for the time being; we aren't coming back until Percy is with us."

The men ran back to their separate homes. Jason collapsed on the couch. He'd been playing strong all day, but if it wasn't for Caelum, he would have been curled up on Percy's bed whimpering.

 _You idiot._ Jason scolded himself. _You let them take Percy away from you! What kind of Alpha can't even protect his own mate?!_

"I'm a failure." Jason quietly groaned.

 _ **No, you are not.**_

Jason snapped his head up. _Caelum?_

 _ **You are being unreasonable. I miss Percy and Thalassa just as much as you do, but you are an Alpha.**_ **We** _ **are the Alpha. Percy is counting on us to save him, and soon. Only the Moon Goddess knows what those people are doing to him. The faster you snap out of this 'I fail at life' mode, the better.**_

Jason blinked and looked at the ground. _Yeah. You're right Caelum, like always. I'll stop moping._

 _ **Good.**_ His wolf thought. _**I'm getting tired of patting you on the back.**_

Jason inwardly rolled at his wolf, who yipped a little in laughter. His talk with Caelum made him feel better, and realize what he had to do to protect the one he loved.

"Don't worry, Percy." Jason whispered to the floor. "I'm coming. I'm bringing you home."


	13. Chapter 13

"W-who are you?" Percy asked. He wished he could say that he sounded brave, but his voice was shaking.

The man grinned. "Alpha Octavian, at your service. Over there leaning against that wall in the corner is my Beta, Bryce Lawrence."

The kid who'd been smiling at the dead body of Kurt raised a hand in a wave.

"That pitiful body in the corner is my mate, Luke." The boy stiffened at Octavian's words.

Percy's eyes widened. _That_ was his _mate_? What kind of person does that to the one they're destined to be with?

"Why do you have such bad history with Jason?" Percy asked timidly.

Octavian stiffened slightly at the question, then relaxed. "Let's just say that Jason isn't the perfect, rule-follower you think he is." he practically spits.

Percy's mind whirred, trying to figure that statement out. _Jason? Do something_ bad _?_ It seemed practically unheard of in the Olympian Pack.

"Now, I have a few questions for you, Omega." Octavian smirked. "If your precious Jason does fail-"

"He won't!" Percy interrupted. "He'll be coming for me."

"But if he _doesn't_ ," Octavian hissed, "what will we do with you?" He started to pace around the sixteen-year-old like a predator circling its prey.

Percy was silent. He had faith in Jason. He knew his Alpha would be coming for him. But what if something terrible _did_ happen?

"I mean, we could always kill you, but where's the fun in that?" Octavian shrugged. "I could also hand you over to Bryce for a while, right? He's been in need of a new play toy…"

"What?!" Percy yelled.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Octavian smirked. "My dear Beta is fond of toys. He's been dying to try them out on new flesh…Goddess knows how much more Ethan can take."

"According to my results, Alpha," a cold voice said from the shadows, "Ethan will be able to last for as long as I want him to."

Percy shuddered. The Alpha Rogue chuckled. "You're a sick, twisted bastard, Bryce. Never change."

"I know!" Octavian said after a while. "If your mate fails to get you back and defeat me, then _I_ can have you! It's the perfect solution!"

Percy stopped breathing.

"I have no real need for Luke, anyway. I just keep him there as a reminder for who's in power. I suggest you remember that, Percy."

Percy shook his head desperately. "I-I don't want to be y-yours, I can't, you already have a m-mate, he's supposed to be e-enough."

Octavian stopped circled Percy. The enormous chamber was silent.

Percy saw his shadow move before the Alpha disappeared from his vision.

"Wrong answer."

Octavian struck the back of Percy's head, sending him to the floor. He smacked his head against the concrete, and his thoughts went fuzzy.

"Bryce, you can have him for now. But this is an order: do _not_ break my new Omega."

"Of course, Alpha."

Percy felt someone grab his legs. He struggled weakly, but his movements were sluggish.

"Hello, my new toy. I hope you like playing with me..."

* * *

Jason and Zeus stood at the Olympian Pack border lines. Jason breathed in deeply as he waited for the rest of the men to show up.

"They're taking an awfully long time," he muttered.

Zeus chuckled softly. "Impatient, huh? Not that I don't understand why. Just like your old man."

"What?" Jason asked.

"You should have seen your mother and I…" Zeus trailed off, an old light shining in his eyes.

"What? What happened with you and Mom?" Jason asked incredulously. When Zeus said nothing, Jason grabbed him by the shoulders. "What. Are. You Talking. About?!"

Zeus shook his head. "Hmm? Oh, nothing son."

Jason growled in frustration and left the topic. He saw mean approach them, but at the front of the lines were Nico, Will, Frank, Reyna, and Leo.

"Guys," Jason said, "what are you doing here?"

Leo snorted. "We heard the news. Did you really think we were going to let you look for our Luna all by yourself?"

"And you didn't even inform your Beta." Reyna shook her head. "What an Alpha."

"Percy's our friend too." Nico said. "If it wasn't for him…" he eyed the ground, lowering his voice. "I wouldn't have been around anymore if it wasn't for Percy." When he looked up, there was a fire in his eyes. "I'm going to help you bring him back."

Will grabbed Nico's hand, and Nico squeezed it, glad for the comfort.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help," Jason said, "But Leo, Frank, what about Hazel? She'll be extremely weak if both of you leave the pack grounds."

Leo and Frank looked at each other. Both wanted to come along, but the thought of Hazel slowly getting weaker and weaker the farther they traveled…

"I'll stay." Leo said. "Frank is the Gamma. He's needed with the warriors and the strategy."

Leo got up on his tippy-toes and kissed Frank. Frank wrapped an arm around Leo's waist. "Bring him back for us, okay, Shapeshifter?"

Frank smiled and let Leo go. Leo nodded at all of the men, and ran back in the direction they just came from.

"All right." Jason clapped. "That's everyone."

"People!" He yelled. They instantly quieted. "Shift!"

The sounds of bones cracking filled the air. Caelum stood at the head of the pack with his father's wolf, Rex and Reyna's wolf, right behind them.

 _Let's go get back our Luna._ Caelum said to the entire pack.

They howled and set off into the woods.

Caelum had the strange scent fresh on his nose, so he followed it wherever it led him.

 _This way!_ He snarled.

His pack members growled and followed the Alpha into the forest.

 _I'm coming, Percy._


	14. Chapter 14

( **listen to Work Song by Hozier while reading the chap)**

This time when he opened his eyes, Percy did not see darkness. He was squinting because of the light on his face.

As his eyes adjusted, Percy's mind raced. He had no way to defend himself against Bryce.

When the light stopped affecting his vision, Percy sat up and took in his surroundings.

He was in a cage in a basement of some sorts, with bright, white lights attached to the ceilings. The walls were grey and bare. The room was empty and cold. There wasn't even a door that Percy could see.

Percy walked up to the bars. They were thick, but not immensely so. He stretched a hand out toward them.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Percy jumped as the voice spoke. He whipped around, trying to find the body that the voice belonged to.

Where was it… _there._ In the corner, a small body sat curled up, not unlike the way Luke had curled away from Octavian.

"What?" Percy asked.

The body sighed before standing. It was a boy, a few inches taller than Percy. He had black hair and dark eyes.

"I said don't touch the bars. They'll shock you back into unconsciousness. I had to learn that the hard way." The boy said, shaking.

Percy nodded. "Thank you for the warning. But…who are you?"

"Ethan." The boy gave a smile, though it was so small Percy could hardly see it, and he looked as though it took all of his effort to make it. "Ethan Nakamura."

"I'm Percy," he said, "Percy Jackson."

"Yeah, I heard. _He_ wouldn't stop saying your name." Ethan spit out "he" with such force, Percy thought a spit glob would be heading right for his face.

"'He' as in…Bryce?" Percy asked. Ethan cringed at the name.

"Yes. As in, my far from perfect mate." He said sadly.

"What did he do?" Percy asked softly. "Besides from kidnapping me…"

Ethan said nothing. He lowered his head and raised his arms, and Percy let out a strangled gasp. His arms were covered in claw marks, bite marks, cuts, scratches and bruises. There wasn't an inch of skin not covered in dried blood.

"He calls them 'love marks.'" Ethan's voice croaked. "He says they're what mates give to each other."

Percy's vision blurred due to the tears welling up in his eyes. He felt bad for this wolf, and the one in the throne room. Mates were supposed to be the one person in the whole world who would understand you and love you unconditionally. But these two wolves were dealt with mates that mistreated them for no good reason.

"Don't cry for me," Ethan smiled, crying himself, and he wrapped his arms back around his body. "I've had to deal with his punishments for so long, they almost seem routine."

"That's not a good thing," Percy said quietly, trying not to sob.

"It is around here." Ethan said, still smiling. Percy admired his strength.

"How do you do that?" He asked, sniffling.

"Do what?" Ethan turned to face him.

"How do you go on smiling in a place like this?"

Ethan laughed. "It's a sad story. In the beginning, Bryce actually wasn't that bad. I still remember how we met…bur, anyway, the longer I was here, the more I realized what he was actually like. In the beginning, he said he didn't want to hurt me. He said he wanted to…to change. But something happened and a switch went off. He stopped feeling emotions. These tiny smiles I would get from him, totally at random times, they stopped. And then the beatings came..." Ethan's smile faltered. "Eventually, I got over it. There are days when I hide and cry and scream and fight back, but they're getting shorter in number."

Percy stood silently, tears streaming down his face.

"I keep expecting to cry and break at any second. But I don't. I'm just numb from being so used to getting hurt."

 **AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH! WHY TF DID I JUST DO THAT TO ETHAN?! I'M TEARING UP! I'M ALMOST AS BAD AD UNCLE RICK! (Because, let's be honest, nothing and nobody is worse than someone who threw Percabeth into Tartarus). The last line is a beautifully tragic quote from Pinterest. Don't fret, guys. Ethan and Luke will have happy endings, I promise. They deserve that much. -Atiana**

* * *

Caelum huffed as they took a break. The group had been searching for a day and a half before Jason convinced his wolf to let the troops rest.

 _ **We. Need. To. Find. Mate.**_ Caelum growled at Jason. The human tucked inside simply shook his head and frowned.

 _I'm not arguing with you, Caelum. I know we need to find Percy. I'm just saying, you're an Alpha. You shouldn't forget about the well being of your pack members while searching for another._

Caelum was a prideful animal, so he did not lower his tail between his legs, but his face grew hot in shame.

 _ **I'm sorry I've pushed you so hard.**_ Caelum sent his message out through the pack's mind lick.

The group reassured him that they were fine, and would be ready to continue the search in a few moments.

 _ **No.**_ Caelum growled. _**Drink, eat, and sleep. We have time. In the day and a half we searched, we covered about three quarters of the East Wood. Next, we will head west. That's where the scent is pulling me.**_

 **Yes, Alpha.** They chorused.

 _ **Reyna, Frank, Will, Nico, and I will take first shift. Second is Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hades, and Apollo. Third will be Dionysus, Athena, Gleeson, Artemis, and Zoe.**_

 **Yes, Alpha.** The wolves bowed. Caelum grunted his approval and turned to his friends.

 **You're going to find him, Alpha. Please don't get worried.** Will mind-linked Jason. He sent his gratitude.

 _ **I'm going to do a walk around the perimeters.**_ Caelum told them. _**Don't follow me.**_

He ran away before they could respond.

Zeus and Hera caught each other's eyes and followed Jason.

"Alpha!" Jason's father's voice called out to him. Caelum didn't turn around. "Alpha!"

"Jason, please turn around!" It was his mother's voice this time. The werewolf growled and turned around.

"Jason, can you shift please? We can't tell you anything if you're in your Alpha form." Zeus said.

Caelum growled one more time and gave up. He may be the Alpha, but he was still supposed to listen to his parents.

Jason stalked behind a tree and changed back into human form. Zeus threw him a shirt and some sweatpants. When he was fully clothed, Jason faced his parents.

"I apologize for Caelum, not that I can blame him." Jason said. "What information did you have?"

Hera looked at Zeus uncertainly and began. "Sweetie…I don't know how to say this, but…your father and I-"

"We think we know who took Percy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Lovely Beautiful Readers, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for all the late updates! I usually have chapters prepared in advance...BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG.**

 **So please, enjoy! -Atiana**

Percy was drying his face when they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Ethan's eyes widened and he whisper-shouted "Do everything that I do." The basement door creaked open. Ethan dropped himself to the floor and bowed his head, making movements with his eyes for Percy to do the same. Percy did his best to imitate the position.

"Hello…? Anyone awake?"

Percy wanted to grind his teeth at the voice, but Ethan hadn't dared move, so he didn't either.

"Ah, look. My two toys seem to have gotten along with each other." Bryce smirked at the boys kneeling on the floor. "Perfect."

Fast as lightning he slammed his hands onto the bars of Percy's cage, causing the Omega to stumble back. "We're going to play this game my way." He sneered. "Listen and no one gets hurt. Disobey and you'll wish you'd never been born."

Percy gulped and nodded. Bryce grinned and began to unlock the cage doors.

While he was focused on that task, Percy stole a glance at Ethan. His body was trembling slightly, but other than that he seemed fine. The Omega could hardly believe Ethan's story about Bryce being a good person.

Bryce was never going to let him escape. This was his only chance. He needed to take it.

Percy jumped as Bryce gripped his arm tightly. He waited until the Beta pulled him out of the cage. He went limp as a doll for a total of five seconds. Bryce raised his eyebrow at the boy. In his tin state of confusion, Percy took the opportunity to give Bryce a swift kick where the sun doesn't shine.

The Beta went down growling. "You little…"

Percy ran away. Ethan called out after him, but he was too afraid to turn around. Bryce was already chasing him. He was able to dodge the other werewolf's attempts. Percy raced up the basement stairs.

 _Everything is going to be fine,_ he thought as his heart raced. _Maybe I can get out of here myself and find my way back to Jason._

And then Percy turned the corner.

Guards were stationed everywhere. At every door, in every hallway. Curiously enough, none of them made a move to capture Percy. Instead, they stifled their laughs.

"Need some help, Beta Bryce?" One called out.

Bryce clenched his teeth and growled so loudly every guard's eyes shifted into their wolf's color. "Question me or defile my name again, and I will make sure every drop of your blood is spread on every wall of this complex."

 _Complex?_ Percy thought. He turned another corner, only to slam into a body.

The Omega crashed onto the floor and peered into the cold eyes of Alpha Octavian.

Octavian growled and snatched up Percy's wrist. Percy whined in pain.

"Honestly, Bryce." He chuckled. "An _Omega_ was giving you trouble?" Bryce said nothing as he stood before his superior. Eventually, the Alpha shoved Percy into Bryce. 'Make sure he's punished."

"Of course, Alpha." Bryce sneered. Percy gulped.

Bryce dragged Percy back to the basement. Ethan stared at them with wide eyes as Bryce threw the smaller wolf onto the ground. And then he began his assault.

"How _dare-_ " kick "you _embarrass_ -" punch "Me in front of the _entire_ pack!" scratch.

"Someone as lowly as you should be happy you're still alive! Be ecstatic you still serve a purpose!" Percy held his arms over his head and tried to protect himself. By now, Bryce had half-shifted, so his claws were out and his eyes were shining. He attacked Percy anywhere there was bare skin. The arms, the stomach, his legs, his thighs. One hand caught Percy on the cheek and he cried out.

"If you weren't Jason Grace's mate, you would have been dead by now. Understand? The only reason you're still here is so that you can lure that stupid Alpha to us. Hell, we might even kill you right in front of him."

Percy stopped trying to protect himself. Silent tears ran down his face. Bryce grinned a wolfish grin. He raised a hand and was about to hit Percy in the face, but a hand stopped him.

The Beta turned around. Ethan held his arm in the air, his own cheeks wet with tears. Bryce growled. "What are you doing?"

Ethan spoke quietly. "Alpha Octavian didn't want you to hurt Percy too badly."

Bryce stopped and looked at the Omega. The boy had scratches all over his body and was bleeding terribly. The Beta sneered. "Whatever." He spat out.

Bryce shifted back into a human. "I'm leaving. Make sure he's chained up by the time I get back, pet." He left the basement, Percy's blood on his arms and clothes, slamming the door.

Ethan broke down as soon as the door closed. He cradled the beaten Omega in his arms and sobbed.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…"

* * *

Caelum's feet pounded into the floor. Jason's brain was working on overtime.

He knew where Percy was now. Nothing was going to stop him from saving his Luna.

~~~Flashback~~~

"You know who took Percy?" Jason said. "Tell me!"

Zeus and Hera looked at each other. "There's something you need to know first. About the history of our pack."

"We are called the Olympian Pack for a reason, son." Zeus said. "A long time ago, when your great-grandfather Ouranos first started our pack, he was blessed by the Moon Goddess."

"She gave him amazing powers, Jason." Hera said. "He was strong and had the ability to heal. His pack members adored him."

"Eventually, Ouranos was tricked by his wife Gaea to use those powers for bad. His children persuaded him not to listen to his mate, as did the rest of the pack, but Ouranos decreed (under the influence of Gaea) that if anyone were to defy the Luna, the punishment would be death." Zeus continued.

"The Moon Goddess herself tried to reason with him, but he was now corrupt. There was no way for her to take back the powers she'd given him, either." Hera added.

"The Moon Goddess called on a child of Ouranos to take him down, and his youngest son Kronos volunteered. Kronos challenged his father as Alpha, and they fought to the death. Ouranos was killed, and his powers were passed on to his son. For a while, everyone was at peace. They'd banished Gaea as a rogue. Kronos met his mate, Rhea. Together, they had me." Zeus said. "My father used the powers for good, and the Moon Goddess was so pleased with him, she decided to bestow a couple more gifts among the Olympian pack."

"Basically, we all have a special connection with her." Hera said. "Ouranos passed it down to Kronos, Kronos passed it to Zeus, and your father passed it down to you."

Jason was shocked. "But…how…what powers do I have?"

Zeus smiled fondly, the past shining in his eyes. "Probably something along the lines of controlling lightning."

"What?!" Jason's eyes bugged out of his head.

Hera chuckled. "When you were little, you would get a temper tantrum and cause a storm cloud to appear over the pack grounds."

Jason's mouth opened and closed, but he shook his head and focused. "What does that have to do with Percy and where he is?"

Zeus sighed. "When I was Alpha, I accepted a rogue named Orcus. The rogue brought two young cubs with him. Bryce Lawrence and Octavian."

"They were about three when you were born." Hera said.

"As you got older, everyone knew you were going to be an amazing Alpha. Everyone except for Orcus. He tried to take the pack away from me so his eldest son could inherit it. He lost, of course. His sons escaped in the night and were never seen again." Zeus finished.

"We think that Octavian was the one that kidnapped Percy." Hera said. "As revenge for his father's death."

Anger coursed through Jason's body.

Zeus sighed. "This is exactly why we wanted to wait to tell you-"

"Wait?" Jason growled. "Percy and I could've been back together by now if you'd told me this information sooner! Goddess knows what they're doing to him over there?!"

The young Alpha charged away from his parents.

"Jason!" Hera called. "Jason, stop!"

"No!" Jason whipped around, barely holding Caelum back for his parent's sake. "No more wasting time. Tomorrow at dawn, we move out. Understood?" His Alpha eyes flashed.

Zeus and Hera sighed and nodded.

~~~Flashback Over~~~~

 _We're finally getting something done._ Jason thought to himself as Caelum led his pack towards the Alpha Rogue's lands.

 _I can't wait to have you back in my arms, Percy. I promise, I'll never let you go._

* * *

Bryce knocked on Octavian's office door. "Come in." The Alpha drawled.

Bryce entered the room. If Octavian noticed the blood all over Bryce, he didn't say anything. (However, it was extremely difficult not to notice because Omega blood has a distinct smell.)

"I take it the runt was punished?" He asked.

Bryce nodded. "And news from the guards, Alpha. Jason's pack is approaching the boundary lines."

Octavian looked up from the papers he was reading. Once he realized his Beta was serious, he grinned and drop-kicked the papers all over his office.

"Let's get this show on the road, Bryce."


	16. Chapter 16

**FORGIVE ME! I WAS EXTREMELY SICK WHILE WRITING THIS! THE FOLLOWING EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Greekgodsrox AND kkworld12345! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING SINCE DAY ONE! -Atiana**

The Olympian Pack approached the Rogue Pack's land. Caelum went from a full sprint to a jog and the pack members behind him slowed as well.

When his paws were inches away from the line, Caelum turned to face his family.

 _ **This is it.**_ He sent out through the pack link. _**These rogues are definitely more vicious and bloodthirsty than your standard ones. They'll be ready to fight. But we'll be ready to kill.**_

The Alpha looked each of his pack members in the eye. _**We go in. We find Percy. We get out. Let me handle the bastards that put a hand on my mate.**_

Reyna and Frank's wolves fiercely protested this. _We know you are the Alpha and you make the decisions,_ they said, _but we're going to help kick their asses._

Caelum accepted their help only because of their position. _**Everyone else is going to guard Percy when we get him back and high-tail it out of here.**_

 _Yes, Alpha._ The pack chorused.

Caelum turned back around. He dug his paws into the dirt like a dog about to pounce and tears his teeth into the flesh of his enemies.

Caelum howled and charged into the Rogue's land. The Olympian Pack howled their response and followed.

The call for war had sounded.

* * *

Octavian sat smugly in his throne. He'd planned this day for years, planned exactly how his victory would be won, and now the chance was at his fingertips.

The sound of howling wolves permeated the quiet of the complex. Octavian smirked. _It seems as though Alpha Jason has waged war,_ he thought to himself. _What a poor decision._

The Alpha Rogue cast his eyes to the wall on his left. Hanging in chains was the pitiful Omega. His arms and legs were spread like a starfish, and his head hung so that his chin touched his chest. The thing still hadn't healed from Bryce's earlier beating.

Ethan crouched on the wall next to Percy. He'd told Bryce it was to watch over him, but Octavian had a feeling the bastard was going to pull something over on them. If so, the Alpha wouldn't stand for it. His Beta would have to kill his mate himself.

Finally, on Octavian's right, Luke lay against the wall. He, too, was chained and hadn't spoken since Percy was brought to the complex. Not that it wasn't a good thing. Octavian was finally able to get work done without Luke's complaining.

Bryce and the rest of the soldiers were hidden throughout the complex. It was all according to the plan.

Octavian would draw Jason in and kill him when he least expected it. And then, the late Alpha's mate would be fine for the taking.

Yes. It would work. Victory would be his.

All he'd have to do now was wait.

And Octavian didn't have to wait for very long, after all.

The door to the complex burst open. The Olympian Pack poured into the room, sneering at Octavian. _Ah, they've transformed back into human form,_ he thought to himself. _How interesting._

At last, the man Octavian wanted to see stalked into the room. Alpha Jason Grace entered with his Beta and Gamma, by the looks of it. He stared Octavian down with a fierce hatred before taking a quick scan of the room. Jason's eyes softened when he spotted Percy, but his brain registered the blood and the scratches and he snarled. Octavian grinned.

The doors slammed closed behind Jason. Finally, no more waiting in the dark. It was time for war.

"Welcome, friends." Octavian spread his arms and smiled. "How may I help you?"

Jason laughed. "I don't know if you noticed, but you happen to be holding a member of my pack hostage. You've had him for a while, actually. We'd like him back now. Right now."

Octavian smirked. "Is that so? Well, I suppose you'll have to fight for him."

Jason cracked his knuckles. "Those are the words I was waiting for."

The Alpha Rogue grinned. _All according to plan._ "I have a few conditions first, actually."

Jason sneered. "And what would those conditions be?"

"Believe it or not, I am against excessive violence." Octavian shrugged. "I don't want any of my pack members getting hurt. That's why I'm going to propose a fight to the death to see which Alpha is more worthy of living. If one wins and the other dies, he can leave this complex with whomever they want and no one gets hurt."

Jason narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Alright. I'll accept the terms of your deal. Be prepared to die."

Octavian laughed out loud. "Trust me, I've been ready for years."

Jason growled and shifted in mid-air. His claws made a swipe for Octavian and hit the skin. The Alpha Rogue began to bleed.

"Yes!" The rogue called out as Caelum landed softly on the ground to his right. "A worthy hit indeed!"

Caelum growled and shook his head in confusion. _Why is he so happy? Why hasn't he shifted into his wolf?_

The Alpha swiped again at the rogue, and hit him again, deeper this time. Octavian laughed like a mad-man. Now, blood was shining on his teeth.

" _ **Aren't you an Alpha?"**_ Caelum growled out. _**"What kind of leader doesn't give himself a chance to fight? There's no way you've prepared to die so easily."**_

Octavian shook his head. "No, my friend. That's where you're wrong. I've been planning this encounter since the year I lost my father-figure. He wanted to be an Alpha, too, and he foolishly challenged your father to a duel. That's how he died. I'm fully prepared to go out the same way."

Caelum growled in frustration. _**"That makes even less sense!"**_

The Alpha viciously attacked Octavian until he was on his knees in a puddle of his own blood. But the rogue was still smiling. "You have no idea what you've just done. Now that I'm dying, my Beta is going to be Alpha. _He's_ the true monster."

Jason, back in human form, snarled. "You tricked me."

Octavian spat out a spit wad of blood. "I said a fight to the death between Alphas. I never implied which ones."

Forgotten in the corner, Luke lay propped up against the wall, watching the battle. Without even realizing, a tear made its way down his face.

On the other side of the room, Ethan's body tensed in fear as he realized what Octavian said. On the wall, Percy was barely able to open his eyes.

Octavian took a deep, ragged breath. "You can come out now, Bryce. I just have one more thing to say before I die."

The Alpha Rogue turned toward his chained, starved, and beat mate. "I'm sorry, Luke. You deserved better."

The wolf began to sob. _No, you idiot,_ he thought, _I deserved you._

Bryce Lawrence stepped out of the shadows behind his dying Alpha. He kicked Octavian's body out the way. "You were weak in the end, Alpha." He muttered.

Jason sneered. "So you're the one I'll have to kill?"

Bryce grinned his shark-like grin. "Why, of course. I'm sorry I didn't have time to change for the big occasion, I was a bit pre-occupied…"

That's when Jason noticed the blood covering Bryce's arms and clothes. The blood that held Percy's scent.

"You. Touched. Him." Jason saw red and blindly attacked the new Alpha.

Bryce dodged his claws with surprising speed and swiped his hand at Jason's stomach. Jason started to bleed, but paid no attention to his injury. He let his anger drive his battle from here on out.

Unfortunately, that hadn't worked as well as he'd hoped.

Bryce took advantage of his lack of focus and precision so that when he struck, it got closer and closer to the fatal blow. Jason realized this too late and Bryce got hold of his throat.

"It seems as though we've reached the end of the line, Alpha Jason Grace." Bryce grinned. "I wish we could have fought for longer, but the fun can only last for so long." He started to crush Jason's windpipe. Jason's hands landed on Bryce's.

 _Damn it. I'm sorry, Percy. I messed up._

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your mate for you. I'm sure he'll be a lot more compliant once he knows you're dead."

And with those words, Jason found his second blessing from the Moon Goddess. There was no way Jason was going to leave Percy here.

"I'll be taking care of Percy myself." Jason choked out. "He'll never be touched by a bastard like you again."

Bryce snorted and pressed harder on his throat. "How exactly are you planning to do that?" He brought Jason to his eye level. "You're about to die by my hand." He whispered, smiling. "Once that happens, that precious Omega on the wall will be mine to play with forever. And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. Who knows, maybe I'll keep you alive for a month or two and you can watch some of it."

Jason grit his teeth and looked at his mate. Percy hung obliviously on the wall, his wounds almost completely healed. His black hair was dirty with sweat and dirt, and his eyes no longer held the sparkle of joy they used to. He could barely hold the weight of his own head on his shoulders. This is what had become of his Luna.

It sickened Jason to the core what Bryce did to him.

Jason doesn't know where he found the air, but he screamed like an animal and the complex ceiling burst open. Tiles poured down. Luke raised his hands to protect himself. Ethan cast his body over Percy's to shield him. A dark storm cloud circled in mid-air where the ceiling used to be. From within that cloud, thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

Bryce's grip went slack for a few seconds, but that was all Jason needed. His hands went down to Bryce's forearm and twisted.

The rogue howled in pain and surprise. Jason kept his arm there and willed the storm cloud to get bigger. It listened.

"This is what happens when you mess with my pack." Jason growled. "Don't you ever think of laying a finger on my mate again."

Bryce chuckled despite the amount of pain he was in. "You think this is the last of us? We're everywhere, Grace. You can't hide, and you can't protect your little Luna forever."

Jason laughed. "I disagree. I believe the rest of your pack fled the grounds the second Octavian died. And I am fully capable of offing you and protecting my Luna. So if I were you, Bryce, I would concern myself with my last words."

Bryce grinned. "His screams of pain are still ringing in my ear. They were delightful." And he spit on Jason.

Jason screamed and a blast of lightning hit both wolves at the same time. Only one was left standing.

Alpha Jason Grace brushed Bryce's ashes off of his clothes. The Olympian Pack descended to one knee and, as one, howled for their Alpha.

Jason smiled at his family and ran to Percy. He stopped short as he noticed a body sitting on the floor crying next to Percy.

"Who are you?" He asked, tensing.

"I'm Ethan. I was Bryce's mate." He wiped the tears off his face. "He dragged me from my home to this pack, but now that everyone's gone, I don't have a home to return to. Neither of us do." Ethan quietly gestured to Luke.

"Why are you sitting next to Percy?" Jason asked.

"I stopped Bryce from killing him." Ethan said. "I understand if you don't believe me, but Percy knows the truth. Luke and I are innocent. But our fates are in your hands." He bowed his head in respect.

Jason thought over it and gestured for Reyna to break Luke's chains. She did so wincing, as they were still silver. Jason knelt down next to Ethan. "I'm making the decision to trust you two and bring you to my pack. Don't make me regret that decision."

Ethan nodded.

Jason couldn't break Percy's chains fast enough. Percy fell from the wall right into Jason's arms. The second the Omega's body touched Jason's, his wounds healed completely and his face relaxed, showing zero signs of pain. Jason touched his forehead with Percy's. "It's okay." He whispered to him. "I'm never letting you go. **Ever.** "


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR AND I DON'T DESERVE ALL OF YOU DEDICATED READERS! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I PROMISE THIS LONG OF A WAIT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! Gosh, high school is taking up more time than I need it to. So here's an (approx.) 1,968 word chapter for you, lovelies! AND I STARTED ANOTHER BOOK! I don't know if you'll like it. I hope you do! Anyway, to the more important things. Peace out!**

 **-Atiana**

The Olympian Pack watched as their Alpha and Luna stepped inside the Alpha House. Zeus. Hera, Poseidon, Sally, and all of Jason's friends followed him in. He ordered for Ethan Nakamura and Luke Castellan to be watched be guards outside.

Jason gently lay Percy down on the couch and sat next to him with Percy's head on his lap.

Zeus and Hera watched their son hold his mate and smiled at each other.

Poseidon approached Jason and gave him a grateful nod. Sally, forgetting pack "formality" stooped down and hugged Jason without disturbing her son. "Thank you for bringing him back to us." She whispered.

"I knew you had it in you, Sparky." Leo winked.

Frank smiled. "You should have seen it. He called down lightning from the sky and slammed their Alpha into ashes."

Reyna smirked. "Bastard never had a chance. Although, I wouldn't have minded slamming someone's head in."

Annabeth scoffed and leaned into her side. "You're so violent." Reyna smiled and kissed the top of her head.

After a while of comfortable silence, Sally spoke. "Should he move him back up-"

 _Grrrrrrrrr._

She stopped short when Jason used his Alpha growl and wrapped his arms possessively around Percy's body.

"I can't leave him. Not now. Not after we just got him back." He said.

"You do have to go tell the pack what's happened. Everyone's extremely worried." Hera softly explained.

"Reyna can give a speech on my behalf." Jason retorted. "I'm sure my pack can understand."

Reyna got up and nodded. "What would you like me to tell them, Alpha?"

* * *

Reyna stood on the porch of the Big House, Frank at her side. Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel stood against the wall behind them.

Reyna cleared her throat and began once the entire pack had gathered.

"Thanks to Alpha Jason Grace, our Luna has been brought safely home. I apologize on his behalf for not being able to speak to you; he just feels like Luna Percy's condition can improve as long as they stay close to each other."

"He'll be alright though, won't he?" Aphrodite McLean asked.

Frank smiled. "He'll be fine. In the name off the Moon Goddess."

"While in Octavian's territory, Alpha Jason found two weres that'd been mates of the former Alpha and his Beta, Bryce Lawrence." Reyna gestured to the guards watching over Ethan and Luke. She brought them over.

"This is Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura." The pack watched the newcomers warily. Ethan shyly covered the bite marks and scars on his arm.

"Alpha Jason questioned them on their history himself. Luke Castellan ran onto Octavian's pack grounds in an attempt to escape abuse form his father in his old pack. He was captured and taken to the Alpha, and discovered they were mates. From that moment on, Octavian kept Luke chained by his feet. But that was in the past. In a week or so, under the full moon, you shall be reborn as a full member of the Olympian Pack." Reyna pounded her chest with one fist and bowed. "We welcome you."

Frank, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and everyone else copied her. The Beta straightened, then continued.

"Ethan wasn't captured by Bryce; according to him they acted like normal mates at first. However, Bryce's violent nature reared its ugly head soon enough."

Reyna didn't need to explain _how_ Bryce expressed his anger; that was clear enough for everyone to see.

"While Luna Percy was in captivity, Ethan gave him advice and protected him from Bryce's wrath. Alpha Jason thanks him for this, and would like all of you to as well. Please welcome these two weres with open arms."

They repeated the earlier movement, and the crowd dispersed.

Frank waved away the two guards. "I'll be leading you around so that you can get used to life around here. We can have you enrolled into high school if you'd like?"

Ethan's eyes widened. "I could finish high school?"

Frank smiled. "Of course. Our school's not huge, but we're proud of it. How old are you?"

"Eighteen and a half." Ethan replied. "I was in my senior year when Bryce found me and he dragged me away two seconds after. I've always wanted to officially graduate."

Frank nodded. "We can definitely make that happen. What about you, Luke?"

"I finished high school." He said. "If I could get a job somewhere and help out in anyway, I'd be happy to do so."

"Great! I know Apollo and a couple other guys who've been needing help in their shops. Does that sound okay for you?"

"Sounds cool." Luke smiled.

"I'll let them know; I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to have you. As for living arrangements, we have a few spare apartments on pack grounds. Do you guys mind living together?" Frank asked.

They looked at each other. "Not at all." Ethan smiled.

* * *

Back inside the house, Zeus, Hera, Sally, and Poseidon went outside, leaving the house to Percy and Jason.

Jason softly caressed Percy's cheek. "I never should have let you go that night." He whispered, then sighed. "Never again."

His thumb gently swiped Percy's eyelash and Jason swore he felt a fluttering. Jason stilled his body, his thumb still on Percy's eye.

Again, a light fluttering. Percy's face, which had been relaxed in his unconsciousness, was now strained with his effort. It paid off, however, when he clenched his eyes together before peeking them open.

Jason held his breath as Percy opened his eyes. They stared at each other-Percy, with his head in Jason's lap, refusing to look away.

After a few minutes of staring, Percy finally spoke. "Am I dreaming?" His voice was raspy and soft.

Jason smiled as Caelum cheered and whooped inside. "No, You're home, Percy."

Percy's mind registered the words and his lips broke into a wide grin. He reached his arms up and pulled Jason into a hug.

"I didn't know when…I thought…" He could barely get the words out. Jason wrapped his arms around him. "There was no way I was going to leave you over there."

"I was so scared Jason." Percy let the tears fall. "Octavian said…he was going to take me if you-"

"Shhh…" Jason felt anger rise in him again, but pushed it down for Percy's sake. Caelum growled. _That bastard! How dare he touch what's mine?!_

Jason stuck his head in the crook of Percy's neck, taking a deep sniff. He needed his wolf to calm down. Percy was still very vulnerable in this state.

"He can't touch or hurt you ever again, and neither can his asshole of a Beta." Jason cooed. Percy shivered at the mere mention of Bryce. Caelum sent calming waves of emotions to Thalassa, which helped the poor wolf as he sobbed on Jason's shoulder.

"Did you…" Percy sniffed.

Jason didn't answer, but his grip on Percy tightened. "I had to. He was a threat to the survival of my pack."

Percy didn't know what to think, so he steered away from that topic. For now. "What about Ethan…and Luke? What happened to them?

. "I brought them onto pack grounds. They'll be official members in a week." He was silent, and then added, "They're mates are dead. I'm surprised they didn't lose it like everyone else."

"Maybe their wolves knew not to get too attached." Percy whispered. "Ethan saved my life, you know. When Bryce beat me to unconsciousness."

Jason growled. "I'm so glad I struck him with a lightning bolt."

Percy's eyes widened and he yanked his arms back. "What?!"

Jason blushed. "Oh, yeah…I have a lot to tell you. But it can wait until tonight. I'm sure you want to see your parents."

Percy nodded. "Definitely."

So Caelum mind-linked his and Percy's parents, telling them to get back to the house as soon as possible.

"What's wrong, Alpha? Did something happen to" Sally stopped short when she walked into the living room.

Percy sat upright holding Jason's hand, who gave a small squeeze for comfort.

"Hey, mom."

Sally slowly approached the couch. The rest of the parents traipsed in, staring in shock at the awaken Omega.

His mother fell to her knees in front of Percy. She lay her head on his knee and began to cry tears of joy.

"He's okay…." She whimpered.

Poseidon approached his mate and son. Jason gave Percy one last squeeze and got up from the couch. Percy flashed a small smile at him, picked up his mom's head from his knee, and hugged her, kneeling on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder, not unlike what Percy did to Jason a few minutes ago.

Poseidon kneeled and hugged his entire family. His wolf finally felt complete again, holding everyone in his arms like back in his old Alpha days. He rested his chin on Percy's head and smiled, closing his eyes.

And no one disturbed their little family reunion.

* * *

Later that night, Percy and Jason climbed the stairs to their floor of the Alpha House. Percy told Jason he couldn't say hello to the entire pack at the moment; Thalassa still needed rest. Jason held Percy's hand and, when they reached the top of the stairs, pulled him into his room without a second thought.

Percy really didn't mind; he wouldn't be ready to go into his own room for a while.

Jason's room looked just as he'd remembered; just a lot messier. Papers lay scattered on the floor along with clothes. The bed wasn't even close to being made, and the fitted sheet was half on, half off.

Percy giggled at the sight. He went around, hoping to put some semblance of a room back to the space. Jason blushed and helped him. Together, the room looked more like someone lived there and less like it was ransacked.

They lay on the bed. Percy's head was on Jason's chest and he listened to the lulling sound of the slow heartbeat. Jason played with Percy's hair, gently twisting the black locks in his fingers. Caelum was urging him to talk to Percy, but he didn't want to break this peaceful silence they had.

Unfortunately, Percy picked up on Jason's anxiety. "I know you want to talk to me about something, no matter how steady your heartbeat is."

Jason sighed. "Yeah," He sat up, causing Percy to do the same. He held Percy's hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"When I woke up the morning after your birthday, and you were gone, I thought my heart would stop. I was worried and I couldn't breathe. My father practically had to scream at me to snap out of it and get your search party together. I…I never want to feel that again. I never want you to be terrified for your life because I failed to protect you-"

"Hey, look at me." Percy said softly. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I should have." Jason countered. "I should have been there so that bastard never would have had his hands on you. I never want you to go through any pain again, which is why I've been thinking…"

Percy waited while Jason gathered his thoughts. The blonde Alpha took a deep breath and looked directly into the eyes of the Omega.

"I want to mark you."


	18. Chapter 18

Percy gazed up at Jason in wonder. "I-I mean, if you're ready for it…" Jason stuttered. "I don't want to pressure you into any-"

"No, it's fine. I see where you're coming from." Percy smiled. "I don't know much about the marking process. Would you mind telling me?"

Jason took a deep breath. "Well, it's supposed to occur on the night of a full moon. That makes it more intimate…" The Alpha blushed and Percy giggled, nodding for him to go on. "Basically, I will have to bite into your shoulder, and it will leave an image or symbol that represents us, as we are."

"The Alpha and his Omega." Percy whispered, smiling.

"Yeah. It doesn't have to be public; some Alphas choose whether they want to perform it in front of the pack or not. I don't think we should have it in front of everyone else…"

"With our friends, it'll be more embarrassing than anything." Percy rolled his eyes, but kept on smiling. "When is the next full moon?"

"Well, I believe it's this Friday." Jason said.

"Perfect." Percy grinned. "By this Friday, I'll be bearing the mark of my Alpha."

Jason growled possessively and tucked Percy back into his arms. The two fell asleep, the Moon Goddess silently watching them from above.

* * *

Percy was dreaming.

There was no other way to explain the fantastical sight before his eyes.

A tall, beautiful woman stood before him. Her hair was two different colors: one side shockingly white, the other as black as midnight a forest. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a deep, dark blue. She wore long, dark blue pants and a white, flowy shirt.

The woman smiled at Percy. "Hello, my child."

Percy stared at her in confusion. "Who…are you?"

She sighed and looked at the floor. "That's right. I'd forgotten the fact that you might not remember me. It _has_ been a while since I last appeared to one of my creations…"

The Omega's eyes widened. "Are you…the Moon Goddess?"

She smiled and gave a bit of a curtsy. "Yes. You may call me Selene."

Percy bowed before her. "My Lady…I'm honored, but why choose me to speak to?"

She stepped forward and took his face in her hands. "Because, Perseus Jackson, you've been through a lot. And you are about to embark on another dangerous journey."

"Is someone planning to take me again?" His eyes widened in fear.

"No." Selene laughed. "No, this is a journey of another sort. A dangerous journey called _love_."

Percy sighed in relief, then blushed. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh._ I do recall your mother and Luna speaking to you about children…"

Percy hung his head and Selene laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. Childbirth is a painful, wonderful thing. I promise the moodswings and cravings will be worth it in the end."

"My Lady….Jason and I haven't even thought about anything like that yet…." Percy whispered.

"I know, but I wanted to warn you, since the children you two have may be extremely powerful. The force of the sea and sky combined can be a very dangerous, tricky thing to control." Selene held his cheek in her hand.

"Power of the sea?" Percy asked.

So Selene sat the Omega down with her and spoke of the ancient tale. "That's how Octavian and Bryce were linked with the Olympian Pack in the first place."

Percy nodded in understanding. "But…my father wasn't descended from the Olympian Pack, was he? He was an Alpha until he had to flee from and attack and we came here. That's what my mother always told me."

Selene laughed. She had a special twinkle in her eye. "Who ever said Poseidon and Zeus weren't long lost brothers?"

Percy laughed. "Yeah, right."

Selene chuckled. "No, I'm serious. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades have the same mother. In a period of her life, Rhea feared that Kronos was going to be a repeat of Ouranos. He was acting out and not doing his proper duties for months. When she finally had Poseidon, she ordered a midwife to take the baby away and give it to a neighboring pack; one whose Luna couldn't bear children. Then she told her husband she'd had a miscarriage. Thankfully, Kronos bought the lie. His out of turn behavior continued until Rhea died while giving birth to Hades. It's very hard for mates to live without their other halves, you see, so I gave Kronos the chance to fix his ways and die with his wife."

Percy stared at the Moon Goddess, eyes wide open. "How did Zeus not remember Dad?"

Selene's face fell a little and she sighed. "Zeus wasn't the best older brother, you see. He constantly judged and picked on Hades, saying 'You'll never be as good as our father was in the beginning' or 'My unborn brother could have done that better.'"

Percy winced.

"I made the choice to take away Zeus and Hades' memory of Poseidon. Fate brought them back together after many years." Selene smiled softly.

"Will you ever tell them?" Percy asked.

"One day soon." She said. "Now Perseus, I want you to be careful. There are still bad people out there. People who would do anything for your powers." She took him by the shoulders. "They could take you away again, kill you, take Jason, or even your child. Your entire pack could be at risk."

Percy hung on to her every word.

"That does not mean you need to be afraid. Enjoy your life, and the twists and turns of the journey. Spend all the time in the world in school, with your friends and family, with anyone you want."

Percy nodded and gave a small smile.

"Alright then. It's about time for you to be getting back."

"Lady Selene?" Percy asked.

"Yes, my child?"

"May I be granted one request?"

She smiled. "Anything."

"Can the safety of Ethan Nakamura and Luke Castellan be assured without their mates?"

Selene through her head back and laughed. "Oh, Perseus. Thanks to you, those two are going to get the happiest ending of them all."

And she pulled him into her arms, and sent him off.

* * *

When Percy woke, the sun was shining. Birds were chirping Jason was snoring loudly in his ear. And he couldn't have been happier.

He quietly twisted himself out the Alpha's grasp and put a pillow in his arms. Jason clutched the pillow and snorted in his sleep, before rolling over. Percy proceeded down to the kitchen. He inspected the cabinets and found a box of pancake mix. He got out bowls, eggs, spoons, and milk, then cracked his knuckles.

"Let's see what I can do." Percy muttered.

*time skip brought to you by will pouting because nico beat him at cards*

When Jason opened his eyes, he could smell food. It was really close, actually.

"Jason? Are you awake?" He turned his head to the door and Percy stood with a tray behind his back.

"Yeah, I'm up." He sat up under the sheets. "Whatcha got there?"

"Surprise!" Percy carefully brought the tray around and placed it into Jason's arms. The Alpha's eyes widened. There was a stack of four pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream, a light drizzle of syrup poured over them, eggs, bacon, and a cup of orange juice.

"Aw, Percy you didn't have to." Jason grinned and popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"I wanted to." Percy responded, popping another strawberry of the top. "Besides, it's my thank you."

"For what?" Jason asked around the fruit in his mouth.

"For being my mate, I guess." Percy shrugged and smiled shyly. "Okay, you stay here and eat. I'll go clean up."

"Wait!" Jason put the tray on the bedside table and pulled Percy in for a light kiss. When he tried to go deeper, Percy pulled away. "Nuh-uh," he smirked, "No touchy until the marking night."

Jason gaped at his mate as Percy slid off the bed. "Now stay here, Mr. Horny Alpha." And he left the room.

Later, when Jason peeked over the railing, he saw the mess of the kitchen. There was pancake batter all over the counter, and eggs on the floor. He saw Percy furiously scrubbing at the table, eating even more strawberries.

And Jason smiled and went back into his room to finish the breakfast his mate worked so hard to make him.

 **HAIIIII GUYYYSSSSSSS I'M BAAACCCKK! I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE AGAIN! MY GRADES WERE SLIPPING SO MY MOM TOOK AWAY MY ELECTRONICS BUT I AM BACK IN BUSINESS BABY! HERE WE HAD SOME JERCY FLUFF (isn't it the best?) NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FLUFF AND FRIENDS, AND THE ONE AFTER THAT SHOULD BE SMUT. (omg it's my first time writing anything sexual I am going to cry and it's going to be a failure please don't hate me) SEE YOU! 3**


End file.
